Descendant of a Hero
by Tippi
Summary: Vlad unleashs the five ghosts of fury who want to end the Fenton line but Marcus Fenton was also set free will the Fenton's listen to him. Hope Fenton blood is thicker than ecto blood?
1. Chapter 1

**Descendant of a Hero**

A/N: Here's the first chapter of my new story the first of 2008. I'd like to send a special thanks to Mystery writer5775 for the title it's better than mine. It's a little short but it sets the story out. This one got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Ch. 1 Vlad's discovery

Vlad was very upset, Daniel had managed to end his plan and defeat him again. Vlad had decided to go to a store in Wisconsin he liked, he'd see if he could find something of interest to quell his anger.

The store just happened to be a book store; it was actually useful sometimes for things involving ghosts. This store happened to get a verity of books from other countries and some books were ancient holding information many people had put to ledged or made up.

Vlad walked into the store and was greeted by one of a rather happy employee.

"Mister Masters hello, you came in at a perfect time we just got a few boxes of books from some old library in Waukesha they tore down" the worker said with a smile. "I… I mean we know how much you like the old books and many of them were decades old their in the very back some still in boxes we haven't had time to unpack them all" he finished trying to please Mr. Masters.

"Thank you I think I'll have a look at them" Vlad said heading for the very back of the store putting up the nice act despite he was hating the man's up beat attitude.

Once Vlad had gotten to the back he saw some of the mentioned books on a few opened shelves and a few cardboard boxes lay under them open.

Vlad went to one of the boxes to look through it he pulled out a few red cover books that looked like hand written journals, no interest. Then a quick sparkle of gold on the shelf drew his attention.

On the shelf was a red leather book's spine that had gold lettering on it most of the words were covered by years of dust. Vlad pulled a handkerchief from is pocket and wiped the dust from the spine. Then his eyes went wide at what it said.

A Hero's Battle by Julia, William, Alexandra, and Marcus the 2nd Fenton.

It wasn't the title that got Vlad's attention it was the name of the authors. He pulled the book from the shelf and looked at the cover that had the title printed on the front also in gold and a symbol that looked like sign used by fortune tellers and a F design he'd seen Jack have on many of his inventions or other things he wanted people to know he owned. He turned to the first page and read the print.

'In the memory of Marcus Fenton the first, beloved husband, caring father, and unsung hero.' His story must be told so all must remember his hero's act.'

"This is going to be so interesting" Vlad said going to the next page.

A/N: So there's the first chapter what do you think I won't know to post more if you don't review? Of course I must inform you the next few chapters are all about Marcus and a lot of what he did. It takes more than on chapter to explain him and his story.


	2. Ch 2 Marcu's story: spirit begging

**Descendant of a Hero**

I'd like to send a special thanks to mystery writer5775 for the title it's better than mine.

A/N: Here's the chapter two. As you read this remember you're read just what Vlad is and it's narrated by Julia Fenton. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Ch. 2 Marcus's story: Spirit begging

I'm Julia Fenton wife of Marcus Fenton the first. My husband is a hero by all meaning of the word. My children and I write this so he may be remembered for his heroic acts, acts that few know of and if only a handful of people read this and remember then that's enough.

It all began when I first meet him that's back when we were both 14 and I was still Julia Copper. It was a winter in Wisconsin one of the harsher ones. The day I meet Marcus my father was out of town and my mother had a cold and had me go out to get bread for dinner.

The land had already been covered with a few inches of snow and we currently had a break in the snow fall. The sky was clouded over and the gas lamps were burning and just as I headed for home the snow started to fall again.

'Stupid snow' I thought as I started to shiver walking home.

That's when I first saw him he wore a long brown coat and a matching hat, his black hair peeked out from below the brim of the hat. He had on boots appropriate for the weather and his hands were shoved in his pockets. He was just standing there illuminated by a single gas lamp, just looking out at an empty snow covered field. One's first impulse would tell one to stay away from some one acting so strange but I couldn't stop my feet from taking me to him.

"Um, are you okay" I asked not sure what to say trying hard no to squeeze the bag with the bread inside.

"Yes just fine care to watch with me" he asked his eye giving me a quick glance, catching blue irises.

"Watch what" I asked turning my turquoise eyes in the direction he was looking still not seeing anything.

"Look close" he said pointing at a bush.

I came to stand next to him and keep looking then a fox slipped out from the bush.

"How'd you know" I asked.

"The spirits told me, foxes are natural born mediums. That way they are so good at tricking humans they let spirits help them" the boy said sounding crazy and yet I stayed next to him.

Once the fox had left our field of sight he turned to me and asked "Might I ask what your name is?"

"I'm Julia Copper" I answered.

"A rare and beautiful name for a rare and beautiful girl" he said taking my gloved hand kissing it before releasing it.

"I'm Marcus Fenton" he answered with a small bow like gentleman.

"I better go it's getting late" I said feeling it was time to go.

"Allow me to escort you home" Marcus said coming onto the street to my right side.

"No need to" I told him.

"My parents are raising a gentleman and what gentleman would I be if I let a young lady walk home at dark, alone" Marcus stated more than asked.

I was surprised I have to say men you've met for the first time were not so quick to extent a gentleman's act like him.

As we walked we began to talk.

"So you must be new to here" I asked him.

"Yes, how did you know" Marcus asked.

"Everyone knows everyone in this little town but I've never seen you before" I answered. "And the banker just goes off on a loop about recently sold houses."

"Well, we're renting the house so maybe he doesn't talk about us" Marcus explained.

"No it's just with the weather not many people have been able to get out" I explained. "When you get here?" I decided to ask pushing a stray lock of my brunette hair back into place.

"Well, me and my family moved in just before the first snow fall" Marcus answered.

"Where you from" I asked continuing the pattern of me asking and him answering.

"Around" Marcus said casually.

"Around where" I asked no getting what he was saying.

"All around my family moves a lot, their trade of job is one where you need to go where the work is" Marcus explained "I've been all over the country."

"Wow" was all I could say at the moment. "So what house are you and your family staying in" I asked once over my amazement.

"The third one down from the ones close to the lake" Marcus said tapping his chin for a moment to think.

"The old Peter's place, the widow Mrs. Peter died just a year ago there" I said surprised any one would live there.

"I can tell she's a widow she won't leave me and my dad alone and just tends to ignore my mom" Marcus said rather seriously.

"What" I yelled in confusion.

"Just kidding" Marcus said then began laughing.

I joined in and after a few minutes we laughed it off.

"Well, that's my house I guess I'll see you around" I said walking to my front door and entered my home leaving Marcus outside alone.

I wasn't more than a week before I meet Marcus again.

Most of the town had come to the tavern for a warm place to exchange gossip while having a small meal and drink. I came for gossip like many of the other girls but talk was slow during the winter.

Then I noticed a familiar boy by the bar. With out his hat I saw his eyes were an ice blue and his black hair was very unruly. He sat on stool next to a much bigger man with the same hair but a bit shorter making it tamer. The man's eyes were deeper blue eyes and his arms were large with what I could guess were muscle and his fists look bruised and scraped. What ever job he did probably was with his hands as to why his hands were in such a shape.

I walked away from the current conversation because I had to see Marcus again.

"Marcus" I asked.

"Hello, Julia right" he said turning to me with a smile.

"Right" I answered. "It's great to see you again."

Marcus was about answer when he was interrupted by a booming voice from the large man next to him.

"Son, who you talking too? You want to introduce her to me" the large man asked.

"Julia this is my dad Jacob Fenton, dad this is Julia Copper" introducing us to one another.

"Hello Mr. Fenton" I answered then he took my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Julia Copper" He said before kissing it just like his son. I was rather surprised despite his size his hands were gentle.

"Thanks, so Marcus I was wondering if you want to just talk and catch up it's been over a week since I last saw you" I turned to addressing Marcus.

"You don't turn down an offer to catch up from a pretty girl" his father said leaning toward his son.

"Dad" Marcus said with a hint of irritation.

"I get the hint, I'll leave you two alone" Mr. Fenton said grabbing a bottle and leaving the bar.

"You're dad is…" I didn't get to finish.

"A bit odd" Marcus finished.

"I was going to say big" I corrected.

"Yea, his line of work requires a lot of upper body strength and mom's a great cook" Marcus explained.

"What do your parents do for work anyway" I asked.

"Um … I rather not talk about it right now lets talk about something else" Marcus answered.

At the time I just let the issue go but trough out the winter I spent more time with him and he never talked about the issue. Every time I brought it up he just changed the subject making me wonder even more what it was. I decided I'd see him at his house maybe learn things on my own.

The house hadn't changed much from when the last of the Peter's were there. I came up to the door to knock on it when it opened.

"Mrs. Coles" I said in surprise at seeing a familiar face standing in the door way.

"O Julia I was just, I mean well you must know since you're here goodbye" she said in a rather hurry.

I walked into the house slowly closing the door behind me and called out "Hello."

The house had books staked on every table and many trunks many with locks, in the main living area. There were also a few padded chairs and a sofa. Suddenly a load meow came from my left I jumped back in surprise and gave a yelp. Once over my surprise I saw a smoky gray cat with yellow eyes sitting on an end table close to the door, its tail was swishing side to side examining me.

"O don't mind Vinks, he just wants us to know someone has come in he's actually a very friendly cat" a woman said entering the room.

The woman had long red, curly hair that was held out of her face by a green bandana that was tied off at the hair line of her neck. Her eyes were a soft gray and she was wearing a long black skirt and white blouse. What got my attention most was a beautiful pink crystal hanging around her neck held by a black thread.

"Mother, dad wants to…" Marcus started to say walking down the wooden stairs then stopped at seeing me.

The cat named Vinks jumped off the table and ran between my legs and to Marcus, leaping into his owners arms.

"Julia, what are you doing here" Marcus asked me stroking the cat under his chin electing a purr.

"So you two know each other" who I guessed was his mother asked. I guess his mother's light color of eyes diluted his father's giving him the ice blue color.

"I decided to see you at home and meet both your parents, and now that I think of it what was Mrs. Coles doing here?" I decided to respond to Marcus.

"Well, Um" Was all he got out using the hand he had on the cat to now rub the back of his neck.

"She was here for a little insight of her future" Mrs. Fenton said.

"What" I asked confused by her answer.

"I'm a fortune teller" Mrs. Fenton cleared up my confusion.

"Really" I asked a bit of unbelief in me.

"Don't get her started" Marcus said getting closer to me.

"In fact since you're my son's friend I'll give you a free reading" Mrs. Fenton said taking my hand.

"That's okay Mrs. Fenton I just…" I got to saying.

"Please call me Gwen, and don't worry" She said taking me to a small back room of the house.

The room was dimly lit by many candles. There was one round table in the center and a shelf on the left wall. The shelf was filled with many odd items many I didn't know what they were. A few glass balls, multi-colored gems, and books to name a few. On the table was a slab of wood with letters, numbers carved in it, the words good, bad, yes, and no were in each corner of it. There was also a stack of cards, some of the lit candles, and what looked like a bowl of bones on the table.

"Have a seat" Gwen said taking the seat furthest from the door then gesturing to the chair opposite of her. Marcus followed us in leaving the cat outside the room then closed the door.

I did as she said and took the seat.

"Tell me child what do you want to know of your future" she asked me.

"I'm not quite sure" I answered.

"I know what, most girls your age want to know the destiny of their heart's love" Gwen said getting up and taking a glass ball from the shelf and placing it on the table. She closed her eyes and told me to gaze into the crystal ball with her.

"Am I supposed to see something" I asked.

"Actually you want to hear a little secret, the crystal ball is just for show someone with real power doesn't need one" she said leaning in.

Gwen then pulled back and closed her eyes joining her two index fingers and thumbs together to form a triangle and seemed to go into a kind of half sleep.

"Yes it's getting clear" Gwen said her eye opening half way to revel the once gray color were now a glowing green (it's genetic).

"You are to marry a man you will be separated from for three years. The two of you will have three children two boys and a girl. The girl has the beauty of her mother but have her father's color. This family will travel to many places and see something's few people see. Something about the two of you bringing together a great gathering. You two and the gathering will finish a long waged battle" her eyes then returned to gray and became fully open as she finished. "Sorry I can't see more your future is full of so many quick flashes I can't quite make out" Gwen said.

"Okay going now" Marcus said grabbing my arm taking me from the chair and out the room.

"Hold on" I said pulling my arm free once again we were in the main room. "What's with your mom and that whole" I said not sure what word to use.

Marcus put his hands on my shoulder and looked me right in the eyes.

"I feel I can trust you but are you ready to hear the answer" he said finally taking his hands off and stepping back.

"Yes" I said ready for an answer.

Marcus took a deep breath then said "My family has what's called spiritual power; we can use the energy from the next world that gives us special abilities."

I was silent for a moment the laughed. "You had me going for a second" I said while laughing but Marcus was looking at me with out even a grin, he wasn't laughing it off like before.

"He's not joking my dear" Mrs. Fenton said coming into the room followed by her husband.

"I'm still not getting this" I said.

"Spiritual power is usual a genetic trait, every one who has it has their own abilities but because both me and my husband have it Marcus's blood isn't diluted by normal blood making him have more and stronger abilities" Mrs. Fenton explained.

I must have had a confused look on my face because they went on.

"Let us simplify it, I have the ability to use the energy to see the future and receive messages" Mrs. Fenton said.

"I can sense the energy, as well as sense weakness in the barrier of this world and the next and can punch my way through it to either suck something in or pull something out" Mr. Fenton said.

"And you" I asked Marcus.

"Marcus, in attention to having both our powers, can communicate with the departed and collect the energy and turn it into a way to attack or shield" Mrs. Fenton answered for her son.

"I get all of it except for the last part" I told them.

"Let's hope you'll never need to understand the last part" Marcus said rather seriously.

A/N: So here's the second chapter scared yet? Okay I bet you're all going say what. He can't be half ghost so I just throw that in. Of course I must inform you the next few chapters are all about Marcus and a lot of what he did. It takes more than one of two chapters to explain him and his story. Please review!


	3. C 3 MS: time's goodbye

**Descendant of a Hero**

I'd like to send a special thanks to mystery writer5775 for the title it's better than mine.

A/N: Here's the chapter three. As you read this remember you're read just what Vlad is and it's narrated by Julia Fenton. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Ch 3 Marcus's story: time's goodbye

It had been three days since I saw Marcus or any member of the Fenton family. The whole powers thing was a bit much to handle, I haven't told any one else about it. Marcus did trust me enough to tell me the truth and not to tell any one else. I was beginning to feel the need to see him and the fact that he and his family were different didn't seem to matter any more.

I was on my way to his house when I saw a figure wearing a coat and messy black hair sitting in the snow by the lake.

"Uh, Hi" I got pass my lips coming to stand next to the figure. "May I sit here" I asked.

"Sure" Marcus answered only glancing at me before returning his gaze to the lake.

"I'm sorry" I told him.

"Excuse me" he asked seeming confused.

"I said I'm sorry" I repeated to him. "You trusted me and told me your… your family's secret and I just walked away with out even a word" I explained.

"I kind of expected that or you'd freak out and go around town telling every one and we'd have to leave" Marcus explained.

"That's happened before" I asked.

"Yes, we use our abilities to make money it's our work," Marcus started to tell "but we never say how or why. Mom just tells fortunes for a price and as for me and dad… Dad just goes to any place that has a lingering spirit in whatever town we're in or he punches a portal out and releases a weak one and we get rid of it." Marcus said like he was ashamed of it.

"No one knows how you do it" I wanted to know with that job how no one knows about their abilities.

"I we can get rid of an annoying spirit they don't care and if they ask we lie through our teeth, like we preformed an exorcism or we helped them find peace" Marcus said. "I also offer the service of helping people talk to the dearly departed" Marcus added.

"Can you really do that" I had to hear this.

"Yep, if a spirits around they won't leave me alone, it's because I can see and hear them with out focusing like my parents and they know it" Marcus answered my burning question.

"And what if you can't find the spirit of their departed" I thought of asking.

"I just tell them what they want to hear" Marcus said with a sheepish smile on.

"So you do all that" I said like a child who just met her shining knight.

"I also have a way to fight against them" Marcus said.

"What" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you think my dad gets rid of them not all go without a fight" Marcus explained.

"How…" was all I got out?

"I'd rather not explain now so don't ask how" He said.

"I didn't tell any one else and I think this spirit powers things interesting" I got it back to the original subject.

"So our secret" Marcus asked.

"Our secret" I agreed.

After that I spent a lot of time with the Fentons and Christmas soon came.

I was walking home when Marcus came running up to me.

"Wait, Julia" he yelled waving his gloved hand at me.

When he reached me he was silently out of breath.

"Here" he said handing me a small wrapped box.

"What's this" I asked.

"Tomorrows Christmas" Marcus answered.

I untied the bow and unwrapped the box and inside was a beautiful pink crystal on a black string like his mother's.

"Thanks I love it" I yelled hugging him.

"It's very useful," Marcus started. "When there's danger from bad spirit are around it turns black, white for good spirits around, and glows pink when some one with spiritual powers are around." Marcus finished as I put it on.

As soon as it was around my neck it started to glow pink.

"When you say that you mean some one like you" I asked looking at him.

"Of course" He answered.

"Close your eyes I got a present for you" I said getting an idea.

He closed his eyes and I leaned in and pressed my lips on his. Marcus was surprised for only a second until he kissed back.

"I really enjoyed that present" Marcus said when we pulled away.

While we stood there for a few moments in silence blushing we leaned into each other and kissed again.

We were falling further in love with everyday and everyday Marcus showed me how he and his family used their abilities. Marcus and his mother explained how they used their spiritual powers to tell the future. Mr. Fenton and Marcus took me to watch Mr. Fenton punch into the next dimension.

"Just stay behind me if anything happens I'll be able to protect you" Marcus said slowly placing me behind him as his father went to work.

Mr. Fenton was sliding his hand through the air like there was an invisible wall. His eyes were a glowing green; it seemed to happen to all the Fentons when they were using their powers.

"What's going on" I asked.

"Dad can sense a weak point in the barrier but he needs to find the exact point to break through" Marcus explained pulling an odd looking gun out.

"Do dangerous things usually happen when you do this" I asked.

"No but every now and then" Marcus said.

"How's a gun going to protect us from the dead" I want to know.

"It's a special gun and I'm wearing a special cross" Marcus said pulling a cross necklace from under his coat.

"It's here" Mr. Fenton announced.

Marcus brought his attention his father and he went into a ready position for anything. His father drew his arm back and punched forward in what any on looker would think was empty space. A sudden flash came making me have to look away for a second. Once I was able to look again there was a small circular, swirling, green hole in mid air. Mr. Fenton's arm was inside it; his arm was moving around like someone rummaging for something in a bag. He stopped his moving and then gave a grunt as he started to pull his arm from the hole. Once his arm was out the hole disappeared. Once the hole closed Marcus put away his gun and came to his father's side. His father just grabbed a jar and opened his hand letting a green goo drop into it then quickly screwed a lid on it.

"What's that" I asked coming over to look at the green substance in the jar.

"It's a liquefied form of what we decided to call ecto energy" Marcus said looking at the jar's contents.

Three days later Marcus showed me what it was used for.

"I couldn't phantom what you do with that what's it called… ecto energy" I said sitting on his bed.

"I easier to explain then do" he said with a smile as he rummaged in a drawer of a bed side table. "Here" Marcus said pulling out a tiny glass tube with a stopper on it. Inside the tube was a glowing green substance.

"That's ecto energy" I said.

"Yes, but with a twist. I use my abilities to refine it I can turn it into positive, negative, or neutral energy" Marcus said.

"Why do you refine it" I asked.

"To use against spirits, I usually just make in neutral cause sure if a ghost is using positive or negative energy to attack and then it acts as a natural shield and weakens their attacks" Marcus explains then goes on. "I usually put it in bullets or coat the bullets, that's how a gun can hurt the dead. I only put positive or negative in bullets if I've had a run in with the spirit before and know witch one to use. The stronger the spirit the more ecto energy you need in the bullet." Marcus went to get his necklace with the cross and pulled the bottom of the cross off and slid one of the tiny tubes of the energy out, the cross its self was hollow inside. "I keep a tube of neutral in my cross with a weaker spirit it works as a natural shield and I also have a high faith in god" Marcus said.

I knew the Fentons happened to be very religious and with dealing with what they did it's easy to see why.

"Got any other things to fight with" I asked.

"Yes, sometimes I coat a blade in ecto and sometimes I use this" he said pulling out a dried red flower from a pouch. "These are blood blossoms we grow them every spring then dry them. I sometime crush these up and put them in the bullet to. They don't do much but cause pain but pain can be very distracting." Marcus said.

"Where you get the idea to use these flowers" I asked.

"Actually my ancestor John Fenton Nightingale who lived in Salem was the first to use them" Marcus admitted.

Winter was going to leave soon and let spring take its place giving me a few pleasant days I spent outside with Marcus. Today we were sitting together on a hill side over looking the town. The view was amazing come sunset.

"It's beautiful" I said.

"I love sunset it's the prettiest of times with all those colors" Marcus replied.

"Marcus your mother want's us home for dinner" I heard his dad yell to us from the bottom of the hill.

"I guess we better go" I said.

Marcus stated to do a little laugh. "What" I asked.

"My dad with out focusing his powers he can't see the spirit running around him" Marcus answered.

"How come you can see them with out focusing when your parents can't" I inquired.

"Both my parents have spiritual energy making me have such high energy I don't need to focus" Marcus answered.

"Makes sense I guess" I said.

"Listen will you come to my house tomorrow" Marcus asked me.

"Sure" I said as we parted ways.

The next day I came to Marcus's house and he was outside waiting for me.

"Waiting long" I said kinda teasing with a smile. I stopped smiling once I saw how serious Marcus looked.

"It's almost spring" he said.

"So" I said not knowing what he meant by that.

"We have to leave in spring" Marcus started. "We already stated packing."

"What, but I don't want you to leave" I said running to him hugging him and crying into his chest.

"I promise before I go I'll come and see you and I'll write every time I get the chance, just promise you'll read and write back, I can't promise I get all your letters with all the moving but just getting a few is good enough" Marcus said lifting my chin to look at him.

"I promise you just keep yours" I said wiping my eyes.

It wasn't long till spring came and I found Marcus at my door saying goodbye with Vinks lay over his shoulders.

"I'll miss you but remember the letters" Marcus said.

"Me too and I won't forget" I answered. "And you Vinks look after him."

"Between you and me I wanted a dog but I guess Vinks is a pretty good guard cat" Marcus said before leaving.

A/N: So here's the third chapter confused yet? Of course I must inform you the next few chapters are all about Marcus and a lot of what he did. It takes more one chapter I haven't counted how many chapters are Marcus's story but its around the teens. Please review!


	4. Ch 4 MS: return

**Descendant of a Hero**

I'd like to send a special thanks to mystery writer5775 for the title it's better than mine.

A/N: Here's the chapter three. As you read this remember you're reading just what Vlad is and it's narrated by Julia Fenton. In the next few chapters there are some flash backs we see it as it happens but Vlad is just reading what Marcus said to Julia. So what Vlad reads in the flash backs are a bit more vivid. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Ch 4 Marcus's story: Return

Time passed and everyday no matter the weather I went to the post office to see if Marcus had written to me. I read every letter with excitement. I wrote back to him the very same day I read his letter. His letters of where he traveled and the spirits he encountered, some nice and some causing nothing but trouble, gave me the excitement our little town lacked. But suddenly his letters stopped. For a month I didn't get a letter he was never over two weeks late with his letters. After a month and two weeks of no letters my mind started to think about what was happening to him to stop him from writing. Had he found another girl that occupied his heart or worst he's badly hurt or dieing. No I couldn't think like that.

It was now about two months since I heard from Marcus. I hadn't seen him for three years and I was seventeen. Most of the girls my age were married or were going to get married. With no word from Marcus I was giving up hope on him and thought I should focus on accepting one of the two offers I got from two men willing to make me their wife.

It was mid spring and we were getting plenty of spring showers. There was a break in the rain that got me out of the house to run my dress to the seamstress to get it fixed. On my way home was when these thoughts went through my mind. The sky decided it couldn't hold its tears any more and it started to drizzle. I knew it wouldn't stay that way long it would soon turn into a big storm like it had all week.

I pulled my hood up to shield my head from the rain drops. I was almost home when I noticed a figure in a long coat and hat (think Van Helsing) holding onto a lamp post for support. I inched closer to ask if they were okay when I noticed the crystal Marcus gave me for Christmas start to glow pink. I got closer to the figure and saw black hair under the hat's brim and ice blue eyes.

"Marcus!?" I said.

"Julia" he said to me with a smile then clinched his teeth in pain.

"Marcus" I yelled running forward to help support him. My arms wrapped around him, under is long coat my hands coming in contact with his back. I pulled my right hand away to look at it when I felt something wet touch it.

My hand was red with blood. "Marcus you're hurt" I said in fear of his injury.

"I tried to patch it up best I could guess it wasn't to well" Marcus said with a smile before he fell unconscious.

"Marcus, Marcus, don't you dare leave me" I yelled at him as I dragged him to my house.

We lay Marcus on the sofa in the main room and my mother helped to fix him. His body was riddled with cuts and burns even some old scars from old injuries. But the wound on his back was the worst it was a deep gash. What really got us wondering about it was the fact that the edges of the gash were burnt. The gash need to be sewed but we did a bit of a messy job not sure how to sew together a wound with burnt skin on the edges. So we decided to bandage up our work to stop bleeding that may still occur.

I stayed by his side as he slept waiting for him to wake up. Marcus was sleeping uneasily, he tossed this way and that his finger griping the blanket and his teeth clenched. Once he started to settle down I clamed down my self and started to nod off when a blaze of lighting lit the room and a load bang of thunder hit. I was brought back to full awareness and Marcus awoke with a start.

"Julia?" Marcus asked as he tried to sit up.

"Don't try to get up you may reopen your wound" I said about to push him down but he complied with my request lowering him self down. "I also want to say DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"What happened" Marcus asked looking a little scared at my angry reaction.

"You all the sudden show up after not writing me for nearly two months, then you collapsed while bleeding" I explained "what happened?"

"Something bad, we released something truly evil" Marcus said before going into his memory telling me the whole story.

flash back

Marcus was moving carefully in the balcony of an old church. He had a blade in his hands but it had been coated in ecto energy that when covered in shadows gave off a glowing green tint.

"I know you're up here" Marcus said just above a whisper.

Then Marcus felt a presence flying at him. He quickly turned his eyes glowing green, and he swung his blade forward.

The being he was aiming for just missed the blade shooting past Marcus to hang just below the ceiling rafters giving off a creepy, high pitched giggling laugh.

The being was a mischief causing spirit. The spirit didn't have much of a form and was colored lime green with a slight glow. It had thin arms ending in small hands ending in needle like claws more than fingers. He had no legs just a ghostly tail. His mouth had jagged teeth and tiny horns on his head.

The spirit wasn't very scary looking in Marcus's option but he was bad enough to scare the people who came to church on Sunday into not coming back. When the Fenton Family blew into town, almost no one was going near the church and every one was talking about why. The Fenton's were more than happy to drive away the evil spirit into the next world for a small price. The town's people all chipped in some money to pay the fee desperate to make their church a safe haven for them to go to again.

Now the Fentons were in the church playing hid and seek with this poor excuse for a hell rising spirit.

"You find something funny," Marcus yelled at the spirit "I faced a lot of spirits scarier than you."

The spirit shot forward at Marcus but he put his thumb and index fingers together in a triangle in front of his cross he was wearing around his neck. He was mere inches from hitting Marcus the spirit was pushed back by a shield of neutral ecto energy. While the opponent was thrown off Marcus drew his gun from its holster and pulled the trigger.

The bullet of positive ecto energy caused the spirit to not only be weakened but pushed back into the benches of the ground floor.

"Good shot Marcus" his mother called to him from the ground floor.

She was swinging in a circle a long, thin, gold chain with another pink crystal, like on her necklace, at the end with on hand while the other held the length of the chain. She let go of the end with the crystal letting it sail forward and an unseen force caused it to wrap around the spirit. His struggled against the chain that held him but it won't break and Gwen held onto the end tight.

"You can't get out of that unless I let you" Gwen yelled to him.

"Hold him tight" Mr. Fenton said before punching the air right of the altar.

A green hole that was a portal appeared. Mr. Fenton pulled is arm back and stepped aside. His wife pulled the chain and turned until she was facing the portal bringing the tied up spirit with her. As the force of Gwen's actions brought the spirit to the portal her chain unwound its self from the spirit and he went flying into the portal.

"Nice work you two" Mr. Fenton turning to his family.

Marcus was leaning on the railing of the balcony watching the whole thing, saw something was wrong.

The portal was staying open and something was reaching out.

"Dad, look out" Marcus yelled running to the balcony stairs wanting to reach his dad before what ever it was got him.

Before Marcus's words could reach his dad a boney, white, almost transparent hand reached through the portal and took Mr. Fenton's arm. Mr. Fenton tried to wrench his arm from the hand but despite its appearance it was strong. The hand used the arm to help pull the rest of its body out of the portal. Once it's entire body was out it let go of Mr. Fenton's arm. Marcus had made it down the stairs to stand next his is mother shortly joined by his surprised father.

The thing that pulled it's self from the portal was on its hands and what would be knees if his bottom half wasn't a ghostly tail and the portal disappeared. All his body was covered in a gray robe with a hood covering his face. All you could see was his almost like skeleton hands. He was laughing before lifting his head. All could see with his hood on were glowing red eyes with black silts for pupils.

"Ha, how nice it is to be in the living world again" he said standing up to look around. "I thank you humans" he said looking at the disturbed Fenton family.

"Don't get use to being here cause you're going back" Marcus said pointing at the figure.

"O humans with some fight in them I'm going to like this" the spirit said lifting his hand.

Marcus had reached for his gun in its holster but the spirit's shot off a blast of ecto energy.

"Nice shoot you missed" Mr. Fenton got out.

Then a sudden crack echo off the walls and a wooden beam from the ceiling of the church came falling down.

"Look out" Marcus yelled as the Fenton family scrambled to get out of the way.

"It's been many years so I many be a bit rusty but that works" the spirit said looking at what he did.

"Dad" Marcus called seeing his dad trapped under a fallen beam.

"Jacob" Gwen called as both her and her son ran to the trapped member of the family.

"Jacob, are you okay?" Gwen asked her husband kneeling next to him both her and Marcus forgetting about the spirit.

"I think my leg may be broken" Mr. Fenton responded.

"You monster, evil spirit, I'll make you regret ever getting out" Marcus yelled turning away from his injured father and to the spirit.

"Now boy it is only proper you call me what I am and that is a ghost" the now called ghost said.

"I don't care I'm stopping you now" Marcus yelled pulling out his gun and shooting at the ghost.

The ghost dodged and then said "As much as I'd love to play with you, I have to get my powers tuned up again so I'm back to my full power, be seeing you."

The ghost then just flew off.

present time

I was on the edge of my seat listening to everything he was saying.

"We looked all over town to find him but we never did" Marcus was telling me. "We thought he skipped town escaping us but we were wrong he was following us" Marcus said with a sad face.

A/N: Are you on the edge of your seat like Julia. Of course I must inform you the next few chapters are all about Marcus and a lot of what he did. It takes more one chapter I haven't counted how many chapters are Marcus's story but it's around the teens. Please review!


	5. Ch 5 MS: tricked work

**Descendant of a Hero**

I'd like to send a special thanks to mystery writer5775 for the title it's better than mine.

A/N: Here's chapter five. As you read this remember you're reading just what Vlad is and it's narrated by Julia Fenton. In the next few chapters there are some flash backs we see it as it happens but Vlad is just reading what Marcus said to Julia. So what Vlad reads in the flash backs are a bit more vivid. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Ch 5 Marcus's story: Tricked work

"He was following us and right into the next town we went to and he had a plan to use us" Marcus started.

flash back

The Fentons were in the next town in their new home.

"I can't believe we let that ghost get away like that" Marcus said pacing the room.

"You shouldn't let it get to you beside I'm working I finding were he is right now" Gwen said working at the table.

"O what are you using" Mr. Fenton said going over to see what his wife was doing.

"I made a map that shows all the towns in this state and if he's still in this state we'll find him" Gwen said laying down the map and taking her pink crystal off.

She closed her eyes and sat still in her chair and lifted her hand over the map letting the crystal dangle just above it. She slowly opened her eyes showing her glowing green irises to the family. Her spiritual powers poured down the string down into the crystal making it swing in a circle over the map searching for the place where the ghost had escaped to. The crystal was coming to a stop when there was a knock on the door. Gwen looked up coming out of her trance and the other Fenton members turned to the door.

"We haven't been here long who could that be" Marcus asked out load.

"Well lets find out" Mr. Fenton said going to the door soon followed by his wife who forgot about the map and where the crystal landed.

Mr. Fenton opened the door to reveal a rather well dressed man. The man was in a nice black suit and he had no speck of dirt on him. He had a cane with a golden top and they could see a gold chain coming out of his vest pocket most likely attached to a watch. On first look you could tell this guy was loaded.

"Hello, might you be the Fentons" The man asked.

"Yes, may I ask who you are" Mr. Fenton asked.

"O how rude of me I'm Mr. Fury, I heard from a friend of mine from the town of Stillwater that told me you took care of that ghost haunting the church" Mr. Fury said.

"Yes we did" Gwen said standing next to her husband.

"Good I'd like to hire you to take care of a ghost I have a little problem with" Mr. Fury stated.

"Sure what's the situation" Mr. Fenton asked.

"You see my parents just died a year ago and I been trying to get into their house to get a few possessions that hold sentimental value but this ghost won't let any one get into the house" Mr. Fury explained.

"That's terrible" Gwen said.

"I know and I also think it's responsible for my parent's death" Mr. Fury added. "Will you help me?"

Marcus had a wired feeling about him. It was like a bad energy came off him. As Marcus was listening to the man Vinks came into the room rubbing up against Marcus's legs. Marcus picked up the cat and was petting as Vinks's yellow eyes scanned the man. Suddenly Vinks showed his teeth hissing and his fur stood up.

The two older Fenton's ignored Marcus's and the cat's actions and feelings.

"We'll do it" Mr. Fenton told their new employer.

"Great just go to this address and I meet you there say tomorrow morning" Mr. Fury said handing Mr. Fenton a piece of paper with directions and an address.

"Tomorrow morning" Gwen said a bit taken back by taking a job they didn't know much about so quick, it was already late evening.

"I'm sorry it's just I want to get this done as soon as possible" Mr. Fury said.

"Don't worry we'll be there tomorrow morning" Mr. Fenton assured him.

"Great see you tomorrow" Mr. Fury said walking away.

Once the Fentons closed the door and he was a fair way from the house an evil smile spread on his face. "Perfect, those foolish humans will serve my purpose perfectly" Mr. Fury said giving a chuckle that would send a chill down any one's spine.

"You sure we should of taken a job we know so little about so early, I mean we usually do a quick look over before we start" Gwen asked her husband.

"I'm sure we can handle this, besides we faced some pretty bad spirits before I doubt this one is worse than some of those" Mr. Fenton tried to assure his wife.

"I don't like him" Marcus said bring his parents' attention back to him.

"What are you talking about" Mr. Fenton asked his son.

"Since both you and mom have spiritual powers I have heighten powers and you always told me to trust my instincts and they tell me there's something wrong about him" Marcus explained. "I couldn't tell if he stayed a little longer maybe I could tell what, even Vinks sensed something wrong."

"What's the worse it could be" Mr. Fenton said. "I sure it's nothing we can't handle; now lets all get some sleep tomorrows a big day."

All the Fentons retired to their beds for the night. If only they had seen what town the tracking crystal was stuck on. The town of Water Dale was at the point of the crystal the very town they were in but the items lay forgotten on the table as the Fentons slept.

The next morning came, the sunlight shined through the windows waking the Fenton family. Marcus walked into the kitchen smelling food forgetting for the moment what was going on today.

"Do I smell flapjacks" Marcus asked knowing full well the answer as he jumped into a chair at the table with excitement of the food to come.

"Yep, it's still your favorite" Gwen said putting a plate in front of her son.

"Is it ever" Marcus said before pouring some maple syrup on them.

"O boy flapjacks" Mr. Fenton said following the earlier actions of his son.

"Here you go hun want some butter to spread on it" Gwen asked her husband putting a plate in front of him.

"Why his just going to drowned it in syrup" Marcus said to his father.

"Marcus is that anyway to talk to your father" his mother said in a stern tone.

"It's true that's why I have to get mine before him other wise we run out of syrup for the rest of us" Marcus answered.

"Still I disapprove of…" Gwen was cut off by her husband.

"Come on you two we got a job to do today the family needs to be in sync if we're going to do this" Mr. Fenton said.

Marcus gave a sigh remembering what he had to do and the bad feeling he had about this job.

Once Marcus was done with breakfast he was in his room getting ready. "I better go fully loaded cause if my instincts are right there's something wrong with that man meaning something is going to go wrong with this job" Marcus said to him self.

Marcus put a gun in each of his two holsters and strapped two belts around his waist. One held bullets with crushed, dried blood blossoms in them and the other was neutral ecto energy bullets. He slid an ecto energy covered blade into a sleuth on his right ankle. He then slipped his cross over his head to hang around his neck before heading out with his parents.

"This house looks like something from the scary stories told around the fire" Marcus said looking at the old house in front of them.

"You're just imagining this there's nothing scary about this house" Mr. Fenton said.

"Minus the fact there's a troubling spirit inside" Marcus reminded his father.

"Good you've all arrived" Mr. Fury said walking up to the Fenton family. "I don't want to go into the house until you've taken care of the ghost within so I'll just wait here and you can come and get me."

"Sure, we like to go in without any civilians because it can get rather dangerous" Gwen was explaining to Mr. Fury.

While Marcus's parents were talking with Mr. Fury Marcus was trying to find what was wrong with their new employer. He was staring at the man's figure his eyes glowing green as he used his spiritual powers to try and see pass the man's outside appearance. The man's appearance stated to fade and another form was becoming clear when he was suddenly pushed to the side.

"You going to stand outside and let your parents do all the work" Mr. Fury said after he quickly went up to Marcus pushing him toward the house. Marcus hadn't realized his parents had already heading inside the house.

Marcus wanted to stay here and try get a look at the form he was about see was but his instincts told him not to leave his parents alone.

As they entered the house they found the entire inside was covered in a thin line of dust, it was evident no one had been in this house in years. They were brought out of their thinking when a green blur flew pass them. Marcus and the other two Fenton's had forgotten everything else as their minds we now set on what they do best.

After half an hour of running around they noticed this spirit didn't seem very strong just very fast. Finally Marcus shot a bullet of blood blossoms hitting the spirit making the spirit scream in pain and fly off into the living room. They followed the currently pain filled spirit. Marcus was the first to reach it only to find it curled up in a corner of the room shaking.

"Please don't hurt me, he just told me to fly around in here I never hurt any one" the small spirit pleaded with Marcus.

Marcus lowed his gun and asked the spirit "who's he?"

"Nice work Marcus" his parents said finally running into the room.

Before any other words could be exchanged an eerie voice said "Nice work indeed."

A/N: Are you still on the edge of your seat like Julia. Of course I must inform you the next four chapters are still Marcus's story. But don't worry we'll get back to the present time in chapter ten. Please review!


	6. Ch 6 MS: five brothes

**Descendant of a Hero**

I'd like to send a special thanks to mystery writer5775 for the title it's better than mine.

A/N: Here's chapter six. As you read this remember you're reading just what Vlad is and it's narrated by Julia Fenton. In the next few chapters there are some flash backs we see it as it happens but Vlad is just reading what Marcus said to Julia. So what Vlad reads in the flash backs are a bit more vivid. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Ch 6 Marcus's story: Five bothers

Suddenly both of his parents fell to the floor and standing behind them was Mr. Fury. "Your work is done you may leave now" Mr. Fury said referring to the spirit that was hiding in the corner. The spirit left very fast apparently just as afraid of the man as he was of Marcus.

"What's going on" Marcus demanded.

"I'm surprised you weren't quicker to figure it out I mean you have all the power too" Mr. Fury said pulling a gun from his pocket. Then Mr. Fury's body fell to the ground like his parents and in his place was a familiar spirit, no ghost, in his place holding the gun. "Remember me?" he asked.

"You, we've been looking for you" Marcus yelled.

"You didn't have to I've been following you" the ghost explained then went on. "I've been watching and observing you since I got out of the ghost zone. Also if you haven't realized this is a trap."

'Yeah I kind of figured that out I'm not stupid' Marcus said in his head.

"It wasn't too hard to set the whole thing up," the ghost decided to explain his whole plan. "I just found a place with a weak barrier and persuaded a ghost that could yank your family around for a bit to take up residents in it. Once that was taken care of I found this human," the ghost said mentioning to the unconscious man on the floor "to over shadow to get the three of you here. I was a bit worried you'd see through me so I tried to keep our meeting short, you almost had me outside good thing I noticed and made a move before you finished. I couldn't have you leaving; you're the one I really need. Your parents are just extra cargo"

"Why do you need just me" Marcus asked the ghost afraid to make a move with him hovering over his parents with that gun.

"Because I need someone who can open another portal your father could do it but I need something more." The ghost was telling Marcus. "I know you can not only open a portal but hold it open and control the size. Now why don't you be a good boy a get to work" the ghost demanded.

"Why would I give you what you want" Marcus shouted back to the ghost crossing his arms.

"Guess your parents may be useful after all" the ghost said looking down at the unconscious Fentons.

The ghost pointed the brawl of the gun at Mr. Fenton's head and looked at Marcus with an evil grin on.

"You don't and your parents will be the next ghosts you hunt down so do what I want" the ghost once again demanded.

Marcus took a step back in fear for his parents' lives. He turned his back to the ghost and took a deep breath and focused his spiritual powers. His glowing green eyes scanned the room for a weak barrier. He went to his left senescing the weakness there. He looked like a mime moving his hands over an invisible wall feeling for the exact place to punch open a portal.

"Do you not care about your parents' lives, you're taking your sweet time" the ghost said watching Marcus.

"You think you can go faster go ahead and I'll hold the gun," Marcus said not liking him pushing him "This takes time and I suggest you stay quiet, talking just makes me lose my focus."

The ghost didn't like being talked to like that but he wanted the portal opened so he kept quiet. Finally Marcus had it he didn't hesitate to punch it open. Marcus had a small portal open.

"Make it bigger and don't let it close till I tell you" the ghost yelled to Marcus.

By now Marcus's parents were awake but they could do nothing to help their son as one of the first things they noticed was the gun pointed at their heads.

Marcus gripped the sides of the portal and forced the hole bigger. He kept his grip on the portal keeping it open but it took a lot of energy to do so. Nothing was happening, Marcus was just holding the portal open and the ghost didn't make a move. Then Marcus felt a sudden spike in spiritual energy. Then four ghostly figures identical to the ghost currently there came flying out of the portal.

"Perfect" the ghost said floating away from his parents to join the other four ghosts.

"Thanks bother" one (ghost 2) of the four said to the original ghost (ghost 1).

"Yes but took you long enough" ghost 3 said to ghost 1.

"Took your sweet time didn't you" ghost 4 added.

"And whose the whelp" Ghost 5 asked pointing to Marcus.

Marcus had let the portal close and was on his hands and knees panting from the strain of keep a portal open for so long. His parents had run to his side to make sure he was okay.

"I'm sorry mom, dad but he would have killed you" Marcus said apologizing to his parents.

"It's okay I know" his mother said taking him into a hug.

"Also what's with the woman and fatty" ghost 3 asked.

"Be nice if it wasn't for them you'd still being in the ghost zone," ghost 1 said "actually more so thanks to the whelp then the other two they were just incentive."

"Incent this" Mr. Fenton said in anger grabbing his son's gun from the holster and shooting at the five ghosts.

All five ghosts floated in a different direction the bullet missing them.

"Ooo these humans have some fight" ghost 4 said.

"And we've just spent two weeks practicing our powers while waiting to get out" ghost 2 added.

"I say we test them out so we don't get rusty again" ghost 5 said.

"Bring it" Marcus yelled getting his energy back.

"Before we begin you should know who you're dealing with" ghost 1 said "we are the five brothers, aka the five ghosts of fury."

"Less talk more fight" Mr. Fenton yelled the whole family getting in fighting stance.

"Very well" the ghosts answered before they showed just what powers they had.

Ghost 1formed green balls of energy in his hands. Ghost 2 had his fingers grow 4 inch long and razor sharp nails. Ghost 3 entire body became a ball of fire. Ghost 4 had ice form around his body making ice armor and then made an ice sword. Ghost 5 had lighting spring from his fingers and blood red eyes.

Any one looking at this uneven match would be certain that the Fenton family would be killed but things played out unexpectedly.

The ghosts had a sick game they played. They were going easy on the family. They seemed to like the little pain the Fentons were able to inflict on them but the ghosts got in worse and more hits than them.

Soon the Fentons were exhausted and covered in various cuts and burn marks. Mr. Fenton was laying stomach down having trouble getting up after taking a hard blow to the back. Gwen was sitting on the floor in pain clutching her upper right leg trying to stop the bleeding from a rather deep cut. Marcus was fairing the best and was still on his feet. But he had a hand against the wall keeping him stable and was breathing hard with sweat dripping down his face. He couldn't last much longer a few more attacks and it was game over man.

"I haven't had this much fun in so long" ghost 2 shouted in glee.

"Yes we'll have to do this again real soon" ghost 1 said.

"Next time bring some new tricks" ghost 5 said addressing the Fentons.

Then the ghosts just flew off. What's up with that the Fentons haven't won, if they wanted the Fentons dead they could have done that easily. This was some sick game of theirs they were playing.

present time

"This was a sick game they played with us" Marcus said. "It was a game of cat and mouse and we were the mouse. Where ever we went to they followed. Once we were well enough to fight again they would come after us and fight until we couldn't fight any more then leave and just start all over again."

"What happened, I mean why are you the only one here where's the rest of your family" I asked him.

"My parents thought it be best if I left for my own safety" Marcus answered.

A/N: Are you just wondering what Marcus did. Of course I must inform you the next three chapters are still Marcus's story. But don't worry we'll get back to the present time in chapter ten. Please review!


	7. Ch 7 MS: run away

**Descendant of a Hero**

I'd like to send a special thanks to mystery writer5775 for the title it's better than mine.

A/N: Here's chapter seven. As you read this remember you're reading just what Vlad is and it's narrated by Julia Fenton. In the next few chapters there are some flash backs we see it as it happens but Vlad is just reading what Marcus said to Julia. So what Vlad reads in the flash backs are a bit more vivid. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Ch 7 Marcus's story: Run away

flash back

The Fentons were in another town almost done healing from the last attack.

"How's your arm dear, better" Gwen asked her husband who was stretching it out while sitting in an armchair.

"A bit" her husband answered.

"I hate this, I hate everything" Marcus could be heard yelling from the kitchen table.

Gwen walked into the kitchen to see Marcus finish applying cream to the burn on his left ankle and wrapping it up in bandages again.

"What happened to you Marcus you use to be such a happy child" Gwen said coming to her son's side.

"Well I use to not be constantly hurt and I use to not constantly looking over my shoulder when I'm better" Marcus said finishing his wrapping.

"He's right you know" Mr. Fenton said coming into the doorway of the kitchen.

Gwen sighed in defeat knowing full well both her men were right.

As a mother she would do anything to see her son happy and that's when a thought came back to her.

"Marcus, I and your father have been talking and we think you should have a happy life that right now isn't here" Gwen said to her son.

"What are you talking about" Marcus asked his mom.

Gwen looked at her husband who gave her a reassuring nod.

"Marcus I want you to leave, find somewhere you could be happy without these ghosts chasing you" Gwen went on to say.

"You mean you want me to run while you and dad take on these ghosts without me" Marcus accused her.

"Please Marcus we want you to be happy is there nothing out there you can no longer have because of this" Gwen asked her son.

Marcus's mind wondered to a brunette headed, turquoise eyed girl with a smile that warmed the room she was in.

"Yes there is" Marcus answered.

"Then leave we have saved a lot of money for you to use and just go someplace your happy and start over" Gwen pleaded with her son.

"And you and dad" Marcus asked.

"We'll be fine, we'll fight better knowing your okay" Gwen reassured her son.

"In three days I should be almost back to full health I guess I'll leave then" Marcus decided.

It was three days later; Marcus had all he needed packed and bought a horse to carry him where he needed to go.

"Ready Marcus" his mother asked looking at him in his room.

"Yea, I think I got everything" Marcus answered.

"I'll make you the best breakfast tomorrow morning before you go" Gwen said with a smile before she went to bed.

It was late at night all the family was asleep but one. Marcus grabbed his bags and slowly and as quiet as he could creped down the stairs. He was just about to open the front door when a load meow stopped him.

"Vinks, quiet you'll wake my parents" Marcus said to the cat, dropping his bags and picking up the cat.

"I know I was supposed to leave in the morning but it's easier this way" Marcus told the cat. "Leaving in the morning and seeing my parents will just make it harder. And if I never say goodbye then I'm not really leaving in a sense, it's better this way."

Marcus set the cat down and picked up his bags ready to leave again when the cat started to follow him.

"No Vinks, you stay here and look after mom and dad besides with me gone they'll need your feline intuition to know when danger is near" Marcus told the cat before he left.

Marcus saddled up the horse tied his bags on the horse, then him and the bay rode off. (For those of you who don't know horse coloring a bay is a brown horse with black socks, mane, and tail.) The only light for him was the stars and crescent moon in the sky. As he went through the dark forest it was eerie how the trees sometimes blocked out the light casting shadows over Marcus.

The next day Marcus kept on riding away only stopping for breakfast, dinner and every other river to rest the horse. That night he fell asleep still on the horse a few times then decided he should stop the horse and sleep for a few hours. He was asleep for only five hours that night before he awoke and rode for the rest of the night. The next morning the sun was constantly being blocked by clouds almost like it was still night. Marcus pulled his hat out and placed it on his head excepting rain.

Marcus started to recognize the landscape he was going through. He knew that in about two hour's time he would be at his intended destination. But his instincts told him something was about to come his way and it was evil.

The horse started to slow its pace sensing the uneasiness in his rider.

"Thinking of running away from us" a voice rang out in the forest.

Marcus brought the bay to a halt in a clearing so he may be able to see his enemies coming.

"If you didn't want me to find you, you should learn to cover your tracks" one of the five ghost said from above Marcus.

Marcus looked up into the trees seeing two of the five ghosts that been attacking his family sitting on the high branches.

"What about me" the ghost who hadn't spoken finally asked.

"You just found him because you followed me" the first brother said.

"Whatever lets just beat up the whelp" the other brother said.

"O come on I'm 17 stop calling me whelp it's bad enough your attacking me" Marcus yelled jumping off his horse.

One of the ghosts extended his nails while the other ghost's hands burst into flames. Then both ghosts flew towards Marcus. Marcus pulled his one gun from its holster. Being constantly attacked by the five ghosts Marcus always carried one gun on him at all times and even slept with one next to his bed.

Marcus shot off a bullet missing the ghost but it was enough to keep them at a distance for now. Marcus kept waiting for them to come closer as soon as one did he fired another bullet he hadn't hit his mark but it was keeping them from attacking. It's hard to keep your eye on two ghosts but Marcus was able to tell were the two were at all times. The fire ghost tried to get in closer from behind. Marcus saw him coming and pulled the gun in his direction and pulled the trigger. But he was only meeting with a click and no bang, he was out of bullets. The two ghosts just grinned and flew down for an attack.

Marcus jumped away from the fire balls and ducked out of the way of swiping claws, knocking his hat to the ground. He was able to grab his bullet pack from the frighten horse that couldn't go anywhere since it got its rains tangled in low hanging tree branches.

He was trying to untie the pack will dodging attacks. So far Marcus was only suffering from minor cuts and burns. Finally he had the pack open only to have it knocked from his hand by one of the ghosts' attacks.

Marcus watched as the pack went sailing through the air to land feet away on the ground and skid a few more inches away.

Marcus saw the ghosts coming at him. He pushed off the ground leaping to the pack but his move was two seconds to slow. He felt flesh be torn open and the sting of flames bite the now exposed flesh. An agonizing scream was ripped from Marcus's throat. And even more pain was brought to his body as he landed on his stomach then skidded to his pack. Despite the pain he was in he managed to pull out more bullets and load his gun. He rolled onto his back using all his strength to point his gun at the momentarily still ghosts.

The ghosts looked down at the badly wounded human pointing his gun at them. He was breathing hard; red blood was staining the brown dirt below him. The red was pooling under him at a fast rate.

"I think we went a bit too far" ghost 2 said.

"He might die this time" ghost 3 told his brother.

"Well, we leave you for now if you some how manage to live send us a line we'll be preoccupying your parents" ghost 2 said before him and his brother flew off laughing.

Once out of sight Marcus dropped his arms laying eagle spread on the ground. He knew he couldn't stay like that long he knew he was losing too much blood. With pain Marcus pulled him self up onto his knees and crawled to the claming horse grabbing his hat along the way. He gripped the saddle and pulled him self to his feet. He opened one bag of clothes and took out a shirt. He didn't have the supplies to fix him self nor could he with the greatest wound and threat to his life set directly in the middle of his back. He folded the stomach and torso part of the shirt five times till it was just one long strip. Then he set the folded part against his back wound and pulls the sleeves to the front tying them together over his chest.

Marcus now doing what he could with his injury pulled the rains free from the branches and tried to hoist him self onto the horse's back. He bit his lip to try and hold back a cry as he tried to get on. But the final movement to get on was too painful and he bit down to hard and tore his lip open letting it bleed into his mouth.

Once on the horse he clicked his tongue getting the horse to move and held his gun in one hand while the other held to the saddle.

Marcus slipped in and out of conciseness on the ride into town. Once in town Marcus went to the house of the very person he made this long trip for.

present time

"You kind of know the rest" Marcus finished.

"Where's all your stuff and the horse" I asked.

"I left the horse and everything in the abandon barn on the edge of the woods" Marcus said. "The only thing I unpacked was my coat to keep me dry with the rain that been falling."

"Are you feeling any better" I asked hoping he was doing better.

"You're next to me and looking after me, of course I am" Marcus said.

A blush crossed my face at what he said. Only a few minutes later Marcus fell asleep, still healing from his injuries.

A/N: Thinking he made the right choice by leaving his parents and what are they doing? Why am I asking you I already know the answers the real question is do you want to know? Review and let me know. Of course I must inform you that there are still a few more chapters that are Marcus's story. But we will get back to the present time with good old Vladdy in chapter 18. Please review!


	8. Ch 8 MS: family

**Descendant of a Hero**

I'd like to send a special thanks to mystery writer5775 for the title it's better than mine.

A/N: As you read this remember you're reading just what Vlad is and it's narrated by Julia Fenton. In the next few chapters there are some flash backs we see it as it happens but Vlad is just reading what Marcus said to Julia. So what Vlad reads in the flash backs are a bit more vivid. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Ch 8 Marcus's story: Family

That evening I left to find Marcus's things where he said he left them. I pushed the old door on the barn open. I looked around the barn suddenly hearing a whinny come from one of the many stalls. I went toward the sound of the whinny and found a bay laying down in the old shavings in one of the stalls. The only thing removed from the horse was its bridle that was hung on a hook on a beam holding up the loft.

The horse was still loaded down with its saddle and bags. Once the brown eyes of the horse's fell on me it gave another whinny happy to see a human. I walked over to the horse and started to remove the luggage from his back. Once the entire luggage was removed I unbuckled his saddle. The horse got back onto his feet shaking his body obviously happy to have the weight off his back. It took some time but I got my father to help me carry all of Marcus's things to the house. We decided to put the horse up in a better barn closer to us and brought the horse to an old friend to broad up for now.

Marcus was a fast healer as after a week of housing on our couch he was feeling fine and moving around like a normal boy his age.

"Thanks for taking care of me" Marcus was said while I was taking another look at his wound. It had a thin layer of skin over it stopping the bleeding and forming a scab. That was a good sign of healing.

"Why wouldn't I take care of you" I said letting him put his shirt back on.

"Not just you but also your parents, not many people would do that," Marcus said "If there's anything I can do to repay you or your parents just say it."

"My dad would just be happy if you chopped the wood" I suggested.

"Sure where's the wood pile and ax" Marcus said getting up.

"It's almost dark out you can start tomorrow" I told him.

"Fine" he said sitting him self back on the couch.

"You know Marcus I was thinking it's been about three years since we've seen each other" I said thinking about something some one told me three years ago.

"I guess it is that makes you about 17 now," Marcus started. "I bet a pretty girl like you has gotten a lot of marriage offers."

"I got one or two" I informed him "but I haven't accepted one I'm kind a waiting for the right one."

"Well" Marcus was saying digging into his pocket. Marcus pulled a diamond ring out then got on one knee in front of me. "Julia will you marry me."

"Yes of course" I said grabbing the ring from his hand and pulling into a hug.

"Life is good" Marcus said while in my embrace.

"Where did you get this ring" I asked looking at it.

"It was the same ring my dad gave to my mom when he asked her they gave it to me telling me to give it to the girl I want to spend the rest of my days with" Marcus explained.

"You know something, so far your mother's perdition is coming true she said I'd marry a man I've been separated for three years from" I reminded him.

"What can I say my mom's good at what she does" Marcus said.

3 weeks later

The wedding was short but still sweet and one of the happiest days of my life.

We decided to move away and lived in a small town just out of the city of Waukesha. We bought a small house and I work as a waitress in the local tavern and Marcus got a job in the general store. Then just a year later I took up the life of a house wife when we were blessed with our first child a boy with his dads black messy hair and my turquoise eyes. We named him William Jacob Fenton.

So far for 6 years Marcus seemed to live like his pass didn't exist. He never used his spiritual powers or talked about ghosts it was like he erased that part of his life. But it all changed five years after our son was born.

"Mommy, does dad hate me" Will asked tugging at my dress while I was chopping vegetables for the stew.

"Of course not why would you ask that" I said looking down at my son.

"Dad isn't talking to me after we got home" my son said with tear treating to spill forth.

I left the kitchen to see Marcus. I found him in our bedroom sitting on the bed with a frustrated look on his face.

"What's with you," I started walking towards him "Will tells me you won't talk to him."

"He has the sight" he said.

"What" I asked not sure what he was saying.

"He has spiritual powers like me, he can see and talk to ghosts even when their invisible to the naked eye," Marcus said straighten up "I saw his eyes glowing green like mine. I should have known this would happen, you may not have any power but mine is so high he had a high percentage he'd inherit it."

"So he has spiritual powers he is your son" I said.

"Don't you get that's what got me and my parents in the life and death situation that I ran from" Marcus yelled to get his point across.

"Well, it's not his fault, don't be mad at your son" I yelled back.

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to think this through" Marcus apologized.

"So what are you going to do" I asked see my husband had finally come to terms with our sons abilities.

"Send Will up we need to have a talk and I need to see how many powers he inherited" Marcus said sitting back on the bed.

I did as Marcus said and spent a time a wondering as I made dinner. Dinner was silent as we didn't talk about any thing. Come time for us to turn in I had to ask Marcus about Will.

"So what about William" I asked.

"I explained everything about spiritual powers and it seems he has everything but my mother's sight into the future" Marcus said. "But it's to be expected that power is almost always in girls."

"So you don't have it" I asked.

"I said almost, I have it but how many men do you know that tell your future" Marcus asked me.

"True" I said with a smile. "So what now" I asked.

"Nothing to do but train him and hope the past doesn't come back to hunt me" Marcus said as we put our heads down to sleep.

Marcus still at the general store I stayed as a house wife and at 5 William stared schooling. Most of Marcus's free time was spent training William and Will spent all his free time practicing.

William was really improving in his powers fast and was a fast leaner. Every thing seemed to be back to normal until…

Marcus had gone to the post office to see if any mail had come for us and when he returned with a worried look on his face.

"What's with you" I asked putting the last of dinner on the table.

"I got a letter" Marcus said holding up an envelop.

"So" I said felling my husband was hitting a paranoid streak.

"It's from an old friend," Marcus said "who also has spiritual powers."

"What's so bad about that" I asked.

"There's only a 25 chance that this is good news others with powers usually contact others with powers when they bitten off more then they can chew" Marcus explained.

"You don't know maybe its good news" I offered.

Marcus started to open the envelop and pulled the letter from it.

"Dear Marcus Fenton," Marcus said reading out load. "I regret to inform you that of April 10th your parents were found dead. I need you to come to Dawson, Michigan to make preparations for a proper burial and to go over the will. With great sympathy Tomas Conner" Marcus finished.

"Marcus I so sorry" I said not sure what else to say, what can you say to some one whose just lost their family.

"I'm going to go pack I'll be back in about a week" Marcus left without another word.

A/N: Well Marcus thought everything was perfect but forgets about his parents. Next chapter we meet some spiritual powered friends of the Fentons. Of course I must inform you that there are still a few more chapters that are Marcus's story. But we will get back to the present time with good old Vladdy in chapter 18. Please review!


	9. Ch 9 MS: Death

**Descendant of a Hero**

I'd like to send a special thanks to mystery writer5775 for the title it's better than mine.

A/N: As you read this remember you're reading just what Vlad is and it's narrated by Julia Fenton. In the next few chapters there are some flash backs we see it as it happens but Vlad is just reading what Marcus said to Julia. So what Vlad reads in the flash backs are a bit more vivid. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Ch 9 Marcus's story: Death

An hour later Marcus was mounting his horse to leave I could see tear stains on his cheeks but he refused to let the tears fall in front of me. Once Marcus was on his horse without looking at me he said "I should of known this was going to happen, remember when I had that nightmare I saw both of them dieing."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that so I stayed silent.

"See you in a week" were his last words before he left.

Marcus

In a day and a half Marcus reached the town of Dawson and headed for the address on the back of the letter. He came to a small house in the south part of town. He dismounted his horse and as he went up to the door he noticed some things very amiss with it. The outside of the house was covered in scorch marks, cuts in the wood; the windows were cracked, or broken.

He knocked on the door waiting for a reply. The door opened a crack revealing a brown eye.

"Who is it" the person behind the door asked.

"Please Tomas you know it's me, Marcus, do we really need to do this" Marcus said to the man behind the door.

"Yes" was Tom's reply.

"My brother might you have the sight" Marcus said in rather annoyed tone.

"Yes brother" Tom answered open the door completely.

"Why did you need me to recite the greeting, this isn't a secret meeting between those endowed with powers" Marcus asked.

"Just making sure you remember it" Tom answer as Marcus walked in then Tom shut the door.

Marcus's eyes were scanning over the inferior of the house see the inside had just as much damage as the outside.

"The insides in better condition then when I first got here," Tom started as he sat down at the kitchen table "I needed to clean up a bit since I would be staying here till you got here."

"What brought you here" Marcus asked taking a chair next to him.

He suddenly felt pressure on his leg and looked down to see Vinks. The cat jumped into his lap happy to see a familiar face.

"Your parents sent me a letter they seemed rather distressed… I think they knew they were going to die" Tom told him.

"Why did they say that in their letter" Marcus asked starting to pet the cat.

"No but they wanted to give me something, it just happed to be their will" Tom said holding up an unsealed envelop.

"My parents gave you that before they died" Marcus said not meaning it to be a question.

"No when I got here they were already dead" Tom said. "The door was barely hanging on the hinge when I got here so I let my self in…" Tom started the story. "I found then laying in their own blood in front of the fire place. Your mother had your picture in her hands I can only guess her last thoughts were of you. I could tell by the state of the house they had put up quit a fight. I found this envelop on the floor with my name on it when I saw what was inside it I knew I had to contact you."

"So what does it say" Marcus asked.

"Well you being their only known still living relative they left everything to you with a letter with some death bed sentiments, I assure you I didn't read it since it was left to you, as you can see the wax seal isn't broken" Tom said handing him the letter and will.

"What about my parent's bodies" Marcus got in trying to hold back tears.

"In their coffins but not buried I figured you should be the one to decide where to put them" Tom informed him.

Marcus couldn't hold it any longer he broke down in tears. The cat tried to calm his old master by placing him self on Marcus's shoulder rubbing his furry face on his humans face purring. The liquid streamed down his face falling into his lap. Tom got up patting and rubbing the back trying to comfort the son of his old friends.

"I knew this was going to happen I saw it all happening in the dream. I shouldn't have dismissed it I knew it wasn't a dream I knew it was my future power but I didn't want to believe it. I should of came if I was here I could of helped them they'd still be alive." Marcus went on and on sobbing.

"Marcus don't be stupid, your parents weren't weak if the two of them combined couldn't stop what ever did this you might have joined them in the after life" Tom told him.

"Key word might, I was the strongest in this family when it came to fighting" Marcus yelled at him still distressed in their death. Vinks jumped from Marcus's shoulder and on to the table surprised by Marcus's outburst.

"Maybe but you can't change to past get a hold of your self and think of what to do now, we're all in wait to pay our last respects" Tom said to Marcus like a stern dad.

"What you mean we're" Marcus asked.

"You're not the only one informed of this tragedy, I've told others of endowed powers they knew about this, we just need you to say where and when" Tom answered.

"You're right I need to get this together at least for Julia and Will" Marcus said.

"Who" Tom asked.

"My wife and son it won't do them any good if I was just sitting around thinking about what I should of done" Marcus said as he stood up.

"See there you go" Tom said.

"We're sending the coffins to St. Mary's crematory in Milwaukee it's in the town they meet in and that's where I'm sure they like to rest, send every one a letter to be there I want in down in four days plus how long it takes to get there" Marcus informed Tom.

"I get on it right now" Tom said leaving.

It was a week later and they were in a bleak cemetery at sun down. Marcus, Julia, and Will were there as well as an assorted group of people all with spiritual powers. A thankful priest was recited the very things said in all funerals and add a few of his own words.

All the attendants were in black many with tear filled eyes but none were more than Marcus's. Julia was shedding tears for the two oldest Fentons with her son holding her hand not sure why every one was sad. Marcus wiped a few tears away to look at his son and a thought he hadn't thought of before came to him. They were saying to good by to his parents and that meant they were Will's grandparents. Will was never going to meet them. When Marcus got home was would have to explain things to his son.

The service ended and the coffins were lowered into the graves and slowly had dirt shoved over them. As the people attending the funeral started to leave Marcus went to have a word with one of them.

"Vander" Marcus called to his friend.

"Marcus I'm sorry for your loss" Vander said turning to Marcus.

"I know but where's Lilly? Wasn't she with you, Tom sent the letter for both of you" Marcus asked as they were both leaving the grave yard.

"She was, she wanted to come too but her mother needed her for something" Vander explained.

"I need to see her, she still at her family" Marcus asked.

"She said it should only take about three days, she should be back at her home in two days time if you include the travel time" Vander explained.

"Thanks Vander" Marcus said retuning to his family.

"You two head back home I'll see you in a day or two" Marcus said to his wife and son.

"Why" Julia asked.

"It's important just trust me I'll be back soon" Marcus told them.

His family got on the train and headed back to Waukesha. Marcus made one stop in Milwaukee before getting a ticket home then to Glendale. Marcus went to the Milwaukee County Bank, in his parents letter they gave him a number of a safety deposit box and a key to open it.

"I'm here to open a safety deposit box number 251" Marcus said once to got to the counter.

"Got a key" the worker asked.

Marcus held up the key attached to the letter his parents left him.

"This way" the worker said moving away from and lifting the counter top to let him in back to the safety deposit room.

Once lead into the room Marcus scanned down the rows looking for his number and pulled it out. It was rectangular about a foot by 4in long and 5in height. Marcus brought it to the table in the center of the room and opened it. Marcus was in a moment of awe when he looked inside it. Wads of bills 10s, 20s, 50s, and even a few 100s, to add there were also some valuable jewels, rubies, emeralds, and a necklace and bracelet of diamonds. The last thing separate from the other things was a jade dragon. Marcus lifted to get a better look at it, handling it as if it was made of glass. It was only about the size of his palm, it was so detailed despite its size. Then he turned it over and on the bottom carved into it was; Thanks from dojo Jade dragon. Marcus came to the conclusion it was a gift from some thankful clients.

"Do you need anything sir" the bank worker asked Marcus.

"Yes, I'll be taking all these things with me you may use this box for another client" Marcus said hand him the key and placing the money and jewels in his pack and with great care wrapped the dragon in a hankie then his pocket. He then left the bank and took a train back home.

Well on the train Marcus could help but think of the fact his parents were so careful about how they spent their money and here he was with a fortune. It was safe to say his parents put most of their earnings in the bank for Marcus to use if the unthinkable happened.

Julia's POV

Marcus had returned to us only long enough to put a small fortune in the town bank.

"You just got home why are you leaving again" I asked as was packing again.

"I have a lot of business to take care of" Marcus said.

"What else is there to do" I asked.

"It's a thing for people with spiritual powers" my husband answered.

"You're not leaving me a Will again like this" I told him.

"Well, why don't you and Will get packed and meet an old friend of mine" Marcus asked me.

"I don't know, I mean" I said trying to think.

"Hey Will you want you and your mom to come with me" Marcus asked Will who was watching the whole thing from the door way.

"Yeah" the five year old yelled.

"That settles it help your mom pack her things and yours" Marcus said taking his luggage downstairs leaving with a victory.

"How does he do it" I asked.

A/N: Depressed enough but what is next. Next chapter we meet this Lilly can you guess what family of the future she's related too. In case you're wondering Vander isn't related to Lilly she was staying with him for a time. Of course I must inform you that there are still a few more chapters that are Marcus's story. But we will get back to the present time with good old Vladdy in chapter 18. Please review!


	10. Ch 10 Lily Manson's powers

**Descendant of a Hero**

I'd like to send a special thanks to mystery writer5775 for the title it's better than mine.

A/N: As you read this remember you're reading just what Vlad is and it's narrated by Julia Fenton. In the next few chapters there are some flash backs we see it as it happens but Vlad is just reading what Marcus said to Julia. So what Vlad reads in the flash backs are a bit more vivid. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Ch 10 Marcus's story: Lily Manson's power

one day later

Marcus had taken us on a trip to Glendale. 

"Marcus whey are we going here again" I asked him.

"I told you an old friend of my lives there and I need to see her for some information" Marcus said to me as the train started to come to a stop.

"Where here, mommy daddy we're here" our energetic son said jumping out of his seat.

We grabbed our luggage from over head and got off the train. I had no idea where we were going but Marcus seemed to know so we just followed him.

We came to a small cottage at the end of the town limits. Marcus knocked on the door. The person inside opened it a crack to see who it was and at seeing him flung it wide open.

"Well, if it isn't Marcus Fenton and from what I heard the last of the Fentons as of recent" a woman about Marcus's age with purple eyes and blond hair said. 

"You've been misinformed a bit," Marcus pulling me and Will into her view. "This is my wife Julia and my son William." Marcus introduced us. "Julia, Will this is Lily Manson" (like you didn't see that even without the chapter title).

"Nice to see you have one heir to the name" Lily replied. "I guess you should come in" she said stepping away from the door to let us in.

We were all invited in to sit at the table and to have a cup of tea.

"So how's your parents and two bothers?" Marcus asked taking a sip of tea.

"Just fine but you know me and my brothers don't get along to well," Lily explained "you know with me inheriting my mothers spiritual powers and my bothers not. But I don't think you came here to catch up on my family life."

"I need a power like yours to tell me what happened" Marcus told her.

"A reading on an object is what you need" Lily said.

"Actually I need you to go a bit further and show me exactly what happened" Marcus said in a voice that seemed distressed.

"Fine but to do so I need the objects and to borrow some energy you'd be rather tired when we're done depending on how long the vision" Lily told him.

"I know but I don't care a little tired is fine" Marcus insisted.

"Fine but you do know with the more people the less energy it'll take since I'll be taking a little from each individual" Lily said suggesting they all participated. "Do keep in mind that it's your decision, if they participate to they'll see all we do too."

Marcus turned to look at me and Will asking. "I not sure what you're talking about but I trust you won't let me and your son do something dangerous" I said agreeing. 

"Good now all I need is the items from the moment you want to see" Lily said.

Marcus pulled his mother's hair band from his pocket and placed it on the table. 

"My mom wore this always I'm sure you can use this" Marcus asked.

"Sure I can but we'll have to do a bit of searching something like that have retained a lot of events" Lily told Marcus. "Every one join hands," Lily said addressing every one. 

We all join our hands with each other making a circle around the table. I noticed the other members had their eyes closed and I did the same.

"Marcus I'm going to be shifting through every event you need to focus on the one you want when you see it and everything will pause and I'll be able to just play that one event" Lily instructed.

"Got it" Marcus told her.

Suddenly a cold feeling filled my body and moving pictures began to fly pass me it went so fast I was barely able to tell what was happening in them.

Suddenly the pictures rested on one picture scene. The world around me was incased in the scene of the one picture. 

"What" I asked.

"We're kind of like in a memory, you can't do anything but watch because what's happing has as already happened" Lily said standing next to me with Marcus and Will.

I didn't know what town we were in and the streets seemed completely empty. It looked as if it rained recently. The ground was damp and a fog settled on the land. The street gas lamps were lit, the only light in the fog. 

I then noticed two figures emerging from the fog running down the street. As they came to stop under a lamp I saw they were Mr. Fenton and Gwen. They were panting hard apparently very tired. 

"Now what" Gwen asked her husband.

"Let me catch my breath" Mr. Fenton answered trying to settle his breathing.

"Not out of breath already" an eerie voice came from the fog.

The Fentons stopped their resting and stood back to back with each other their eyes scanning the fog. Both had glowing green eyes showing they were using their powers. Mr. Fenton had a sword, with a green tint, on his belt and was gathering energy in his fist. Gwen was swing a crystal at the end of a long chain. They were getting ready to fight. 

An evil laugh cut through the silence and both Fentons looked up. Five figures with gray hoods and cloaks floated above them. Then they went into attack flying at the Fentons. I didn't need Marcus to tell me who these figures were they were the ghosts Marcus had told me about and about six years ran away from. 

The Fenton fought back and dodged their attacks getting hit every now and then. 

Mr. Fenton fell backwards dodging an attack by the ghost with long claws. He missed Mr. Fenton but sliced one of the lamp posts. The ghosts halted their attack for now and disappeared into the fog. Gwen ran over to her husband to check on him. 

"You okay" she asked.

"Fine but they aren't going to stop their going to attack again any second" Mr. Fenton said as his wife helped him up.

"We need a plan" Gwen said.

"You hear that" Mr. Fenton asked.

Gwen had helped Mr. Fenton up and listened. A lit hissing sound could be heard like something was leaking. They turned to the sliced lamp post. The gas used to light the fire was slowly leaking out. Mr. Fenton and Gwen turned to each other and put a smile on as they got an idea.

Gwen was hiding while Mr. Fenton placed him self close to the sliced lamp. The group of ghosts came floating down in front of Mr. Fenton preparing for another attack. The ghosts were moving in slowly as Mr. Fenton was slowly taking steps back leading them into a trap. Once the ghosts were a mere foot from the sliced lamp Mr. Fenton stopped moving and held up an object in his hand. The ghosts stopped too preparing for what ever Mr. Fenton was going to do to attack. 

"Say goodbye" Mr. Fenton said before he revealed he had a lighter and lit it throwing it at the sliced lamp.

Mr. Fenton jumped into an ally as the fire hitting gas erupted.

The ghosts seemed to escape the attack just in time till the smoke cleared and one hooded figure was revealed.

His gray cloak was pretty much burned to rags and his white fingers were covering his face as he let out a scream of pain.

"My face, the fire, you wrenches" he cried.

The other four ghosts came over to see what happened to their bother. The injured had his back to the Fentons and lowered his hands to show his brothers. All his brothers gasped at what ever they saw. The injured ghost gave another cry and covered his face again.

"You will pay for what you did to our brother, enjoy what time you have left cause your days are numbered" one of the ghosts said flying of with the others. Two of his brothers were towing away their burned sibling. 

A/N: I think we all know what's coming in the next chapter. I hope you liked Lily's little power and relation to our own Sam Manson. Of course I must inform you that there are still a few more chapters that are Marcus's story. But we will get back to the present time with good old Vladdy in chapter 18. Please review!


	11. Ch 11 MS: last moments

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

**Descendant of a Hero**

**Mystery Writer5775- in answer to your question Lily's mom is the one she inherited her powers from and she has two brothers that it skipped so not every one in a family get's it when one parent has powers and the other doesn't. Also to add as Marcus said the blood carrying the power gets diluted the further down the line if you don't marry some one with spiritual powers. Sam and her parents are so far down the line they no longer have spiritual powers nor do the Fentons. **

A/N: This is a short chapter but it's perfect to wrap the moment. As you read this remember you're reading just what Vlad is and it's narrated by Julia Fenton. In the next few chapters there are some flash backs we see it as it happens but Vlad is just reading what Marcus said to Julia. So what Vlad reads in the flash backs are a bit more vivid. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Ch 11 Marcus's story: Last moments

The scene faded away back to sitting in the kitchen of Lily Manson.

"What just happened" I asked.

"My powers, all objects that have been around those with spiritual powers or spirits carry the energy with it leave an energy signature. The energy signature is like a memory I'm able to replay that time when you were in contact" Lily explained. "Of course seeing as you used a piece of clothes worn by someone with spiritual powers makes for a lot of memory" Lily said addressing Marcus.

"I know but I need one more memory" Marcus said. "I need to see the last memory they had I want to see if those responsible for my parents' death."

"With that exact time I can do that easily" Lily told him.

We joined our hands together again. This time there was no flash of pictures just a sudden change of scenery but the same feeling passed over me again. We were in a dimly lit house. The little light in the house fell on the two Fentons sit a table filled with assorted objects. Swords and blades with glowing green tints, many crystals on chains, guns, and blood blossom bullets were set out on the table top.

Both Fentons were gearing up on the weapons. The guns were being loaded and blades were being placed under clothes ready to be pulled out at a moments notice, conceded weapons.

They suddenly stopped moving and stood still. Although I couldn't sense anything and all I heard was the wind howling. The Fentons stood up standing back to back. You could see their muscles tense, ready for sudden movement.

The cat Vinks was under the table and gave a hiss with his fur standing on end. Then the flames lighting the room flickered. Five hooded figures came flying into the room and wiped past the Fentons then came to rest floating above their heads.

"Now we end this" one of the ghosts said.

"You shall pay for what you did to our brother" another said.

"This time I assure you we will take your life" the ghost that was burned in their last encounter said.

They started to attack the Fentons as they fought back. In the poor light it was hard to make out any detail of the fight. A fury of blades, gunshots, and crystals on chains where going on from the Fentons. Fire, ice, lightning, green energy blasts, and slashing claws came from the ghosts.

Finally the fight died down. The Fentons had collapsed to the floor covered in burns and blood. Their bodies had it they were wounded to badly and were exhausted. Gwen pulled out an old photo, it had her, Mr. Fenton, and Marcus standing together, they seem to look rather satisfied and happy in the photo.

"Love you Marcus" Gwen said as she kissed the photo as she took her husbands hand in hers.

Mr. Fenton gave his wife's hand a tight squeeze as they bowed their heads. The ghosts came at the Fentons and in a flash all that was left were the dead bodies of the Fentons. They lay a pool of their own blood and Gwen still had the photo clutched in her hand. The ghosts had disappeared and Vinks had left his hiding place and came to his humans' side. Vinks gave a meow and then another one slightly loader but his family didn't respond and the cat laid down next them his head resting on Mr. Fenton's shoulder.

The scene faded away and brought us back to Lily's table. I could tell Marcus was falling into a pit of sadness. I could just make scattered tears leaking from his eyes in the lamps light.

"Not to make matters worse but," Lily started breaking the silence "you might want to watch your self. It seems they were just after your family."

"They were the reason my mom and dad had me run" Marcus said with tears still going down his face.

"Are you okay" both me and Lily asked at the same time.

"You sure you wanted to see all that" Lily asked.

"I had to know it's better than not knowing, goodbye" Marcus said getting up to leave.

"It's really late; you know you're more than welcome to stay here till morning" Lily as we got up from the table.

"No thanks we'll stay at the town's inn it's closer to the station" Marcus said as we left the house.

"Remember if you get into trouble the brother and sisterhood will be standing by, send wind if you need help" Lily said from the door way.

The next morning we left for home. Later that afternoon we walked into the door it never felt better to be home. Vinks had been prowling around the bushes outside the house and abandoned his prey to greet us (if we were home he'd get feed so there was no reason to continue the hunt).

We ran our evening events like usual and went to sleep in our own beds. Our happiness of home was going to be shattered later that night.

A/N: Just ending in a cliffy but anyone who's been following the story can make a pretty good guess on what's to come next. Of course I must inform you that there are still a few more chapters that are Marcus's story. But we will get back to the present time with good old Vladdy in chapter 18. Please review!


	12. Ch 12 MS: They're here

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

**Descendant of a Hero**

A/N: This is a bit longer chapter and there won't be a new one till the weekend is over because I'll be gone all weekend. As you read this remember you're reading just what Vlad is and it's narrated by Julia Fenton. In the next few chapters there are some flash backs we see it as it happens but Vlad is just reading what Marcus said to Julia. So what Vlad reads in the flash backs are a bit more vivid. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Ch 12 Marcus's story: They're here

Marcus and I suddenly awoke to odd sounds coming from the downstairs rooms. We both got our selves out of bed to see what the cause was. Marcus lit a lamp and let the light lead us down the stairs and shines in the main room. All the furniture in the room seemed to be over turned and any thing once on the furniture was sprawled over the floor.

"What happened" I said in shock of the sight.

Marcus walking through the mess looking around the he noticed Vinks hiding under the over turned couch.

"What you doing there you crazy cat" Marcus said kneeling down the pick up the cat.

Vinks gave a low growl and Marcus froze.

"Marcus" I asked a bit worried about his sudden stillness.

"Julia, run, hid" were the words that pass over Marcus's lips in a whisper.

I started backing up and the stairs were only a few inches from me when the cause of Marcus's fear appeared.

"Trying to hide from us" one of the five ghosts asked floating on the ceiling above.

"Sure took us some time to find you" another said.

"Julia, get my things" Marcus said as he stood up and his eyes glowed green.

Marcus had no need to tell me exactly what the things were I knew and run up the stairs to grab them.

"You bastards" I heard Marcus yell from down stairs. "You killed my parents."

"They deserved it with what they did to our brother" one of the ghosts said.

"He hasn't quit been the same since" another one of the ghosts said.

I then heard a commotion down stairs while I was opening the chest Marcus kept his entire ghost fighting things in. I knew Marcus only had his cross he wore on his necklace with neutral liquid ecto energy to fight back with. All he could do with that was shield him from their attacks but there was five of them while he was shielding one from the front another one could attack his back. I finally pulled out the ecto coved knifes and his gun and belt of bullets, then went to the stairs but half way down I saw something that scared me the most in my life.

At the bottom of the stairs was a sleepy Will. "What's going on dad" he asked not yet seeing the danger he was in.

Then Will saw the ghosts stopping their attack on Marcus to look at him. Then Will's eyes imitated his fathers.

"What do you know another player to the field" a ghost with glowing green hands said looking at Will.

He shot forward at my son. Marcus jumped forward grabbing Will in a tight embrace taking the energy attack of the ghost in the back and the force sent him and Will skidding into the kitchen. Fear raised in my body even more as I lost sight of my boys. I finally snapped out of it and run down the stairs and to the kitchen's door way. I got there in time to see the five ghosts get pushed back by a shield. An injured Marcus leaning back on his elbows looking at Will who was hold Marcus's cross necklace between his two hands making a shield.

"The little one's got power" a ghost with ice spikes in his hands said.

"Marcus catch" I said throwing him his gun and bullet belt while the ghosts were distracted.

Marcus caught them and raised the gun at the ghosts firing off shots. He took his bullet belt and hung it around his shoulder. While the ghosts we avoiding shots Marcus grabbed Will and lead him to me.

"Julia you and Will hid Will protect your mother" Marcus said still fighting the ghosts. I took Will's hand and lead him down to a hidden room under the floor. I pulled the rug up and pulled the metal ring opening the passage.

We climbed down and closed the hatch as we sat down shaking with fear under the floorboards. Will had a death grip of his father's necklace as we heard the fight going on above us. What felt like forever finally silence filled the house. Will and I waited a few moments listening for anything when no noise was heard I took Will's hand and left the secret room.

I took in a gasp as I saw Marcus lying on the floor covered in wounds. I ran to his side and he turned his head to me and gave a smile before blacking out.

hours later

The dawn had come and I was just finishing the last bandage on Marcus. He lay on the couch we turned right side up.

"I was afraid you were going to die and all you do is smile then black out on me" I said rather mad at him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to die," Marcus said "they just beat you up really bad with out killing you then disappear then attack you again once you healed, that just what they do."

"But they killed your parents" I said.

"Only because they scared their brother" Marcus said. "Trust me I know how they work."

"I don't believe this my whole families in danger and I can't do anything to help" I say almost crying.

"Julia, I don't want you to feel helpless I can teach you" Marcus said.

"Teach me, spiritual power is an inherited thing" I answered.

"No I'll teach you to hit your target with a gun, wield a sword, and an art of knife throwing" Marcus said looking at me.

My only response was to smile back at him.

A/N: So want to see were this leads the Fenton family. Of course I must inform you that there are still a few more chapters that are Marcus's story. But we will get back to the present time with good old Vladdy in chapter 18. Please review!


	13. Ch 13 MS: Just a Vicious cycle

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

**Descendant of a Hero**

A/N: I know this is another short chapter but it's basically information filler. Also I'd like to know if any one would like me to put in a Foley ancestor. As you read this remember you're reading just what Vlad is and it's narrated by Julia Fenton. In the next few chapters there are some flash backs we see it as it happens but Vlad is just reading what Marcus said to Julia. So what Vlad reads in the flash backs are a bit more vivid. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Ch 13 Marcus's story: Just a vicious cycle

Marcus taught me to skills I needed to fight back when the need arises. I was very good at it but the true test would be when it came time to face the enemy.

Before Marcus was completely healed we made a decision about our situation. We were starting a new life and doing just as him and his parents did. But just like Marcus's family no matter where we went The Five Bother's of Fury always found us. Me and Will were rarely hurt badly, usually no more than a few cuts or bruises, Marcus was always the one hurt the worst and only by the brothers when ever we faced another ghost Marcus tended to make it out without so much as a scrap.

It only been a few months since our fist fight with the brothers when I found I was pregnant with our second child. In any other case this would have been a happy occasion but with the threat of the brothers hurting us Marcus found it a time to be overly cautious. Marcus had decided that in any attack by the brothers I was to stay away and hidden. No one will know how hard it is too hid while your husband and only son fight and get hurt by a group of ghosts that gets a sick pleasure out of it.

It was only a few more months before I gave birth to a little girl we name Alexandra. She got her father's black colored hair but it was tamer like mine but had her father's eyes, the ice blue. Like her brother and father she showed signs of having spiritual powers. She got the same as Marcus's mothers as well as Marcus's own brand of abilities.

Once she was five Marcus taught us a little hoax to bring in more money doing just as his mother did.

"But Marcus I can't tell the future" I told him.

"I know but you just have to pretend and just let Alex whisper what she sees to you and you tell your client just as she says" Marcus explained.

"But why me can't you read their fortune" I asked.

"No people are rather particular about this type of thing they prefer a woman read their future" Marcus told me.

But we worked this show just a Marcus said. There were days I wish had had Alex's abilities, some of the things she must have seen.

The years went on and Alex also had to join in our fight to fuel the amusement in the ghosts' sick game. Finally Marcus decided to stop at nothing to end it forever.

A/N: To any one who didn't read the tip A/N I need to know if you want a Foley ancestor in the story I need to know now because they need to be placed in the next chapter. Of course I must inform you that there are still a few more chapters that are Marcus's story. But we will get back to the present time with good old Vladdy in chapter 18. Please review!


	14. Ch 14 MS: the first gathering

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

**Descendant of a Hero**

A/N: This isn't that long but it has a lot in it. To add it has a Foley ancestor in it. There's not a lot of great technology in the time period it's set in so I did the best I could to make Tucker's ancestor still seem techno geeky. As you read this remember you're reading just what Vlad is and it's narrated by Julia Fenton. In the next few chapters there are some flash backs we see it as it happens but Vlad is just reading what Marcus said to Julia. So what Vlad reads in the flash backs are a bit more vivid. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Luiz4200- I got a Foley ancestor in but I don't think I can get a Baxter but I'll look around my chapters and see if maybe I can give him a part.

Magic713- Sorry Foley and Marcus don't have an as tight friendship as in the cartoon but you can tell they have some kind of a weird connection.

Mystery writer5775- Well I did a Foley ancestor and made him a techno geek even if the term doesn't exist in this time.

Ch 14 Marcus's story: the first gathering

It had been about eight and half years since this had started. Marcus had contacted everyone in the circle of the brother and sisterhood as Lily had once said. Once contacted they came from all around to meet at a secluded tavern and inn.

"I can't believe there's this many people with spiritual powers" I said looking at the all the people filling the whole eating area of the tavern.

"There's a lot more of us then any one's willing to admit" Marcus said.

"Quit the get together" Vander said sipping a beer. "I haven't seen a gathering like this since I was seventeen."

"I remember that I was only eleven though," Marcus answered him. "It was for Lewis when he needed a group of us to take on a mansion in New Orleans."

"Your had to decline because they didn't want to put you at your age into such a situation but I was there and let me tell you… some seriously crazed up spirits looking for some living blood" Vander said finishing his beer.

"I didn't need to hear that" said the black man who ran the tavern.

"You should of known when your brother married one of the sisterhood that you would be hosting gatherings and hearing of our stories Foley" Marcus said to the owner.

"Well the only story I want to hear about is that new device called a telephone" Mr. Foley said adjusting his glasses. "I can't wait to get one" he said with excitement.

"Yeah, whatever but I don't think that's going to help when you meet ghost bent on killing people by ripping out their insides" Marcus said that just to get a rise out of the man.

"O God I really didn't need to hear that, O sometimes you really creep me out" Mr. Foley said inching away from Marcus.

"How you get everyone to come" Lily came up to ask Marcus taking our attention away from Mr. Foley.

"I told every one this was a matter that put them and their families in danger" Marcus answered.

"What are you going to do if they see it as a lie" Lily asked.

"I'm not lying" Marcus demanded. "When my parents were gone they came after me if I go they'll find another family with powers to play with."

"I see. Fear makes the community look for an end to its embodiment" Lily said walking back into the masses.

Marcus got him self up on the bar counter and gave a high whistle to get every ones attention.

"Every one I got you here for a matter that may in time become a problem for all of us" Marcus said to every one in the tavern.

The room suddenly erupted into whispers as the occupants contemplated what the matter may be.

"For a long time my family has been hunted down by five ghosts and they ultimately lead to my parents' death" Marcus continued. "These ghosts attack those with spiritual powers. They have a sick game of beating you until you can't fight back. They leave you not caring if you live or die. If you live they come back once you're healed and do it all over again. Then one day when you go to far and they kill you. Then they look for some one new. They may be after my family now but how long till they bore of us and go after you and your family."

"You got a plan to stop them" a girl yelled from the crowd.

"No that's why I got you all together we need to think up a plan to stop this menace" Marcus said stepping down from the bar.

"Then what are we waiting for" a rather tall man said towering over every one else.

The rest of the day Marcus was explaining to the entire gathering what he knew and the others were throwing out ideas.

Not having any spiritual powers I wasn't part of the sister and brotherhood. The best I could do was help the tavern owner and his wife serve drinks and feed the gathering.

"Let me and my wife give some advice," Mr. Foley said as I came to pick up another tray of drinks. "Get ready to get left out of a lot of things," Foley said. "Something I learned when ever my sister in-law has her friends over."

"I already know and had it happen many a time" I said with a sigh.

I had taken a break sitting down in a chair at the back of the tavern when I started to nod off.

"Julia" I heard as a hand gripped my shoulder.

I looked up to see Marcus smiling down at me and my two children at his side.

"You get an idea" I asked getting up.

"No but the every one is going to be doing research and set up a gathering when and where they want to pitch the idea" Marcus told me.

Every person in the tavern decided to turn in for the night. The inn didn't have enough rooms for a gathering of this large size so more than one family was to a room and any one that didn't make it to the rooms either sleep on the floor of the tavern on in the loft of the stables.

A/N: Okay I open to any comment good or bad about how I made the Foley ancestor. Of course I must inform you that there are still a few more chapters that are Marcus's story. But we will get back to the present time with good old Vladdy in chapter 18. Please review!


	15. Ch 15 MS:Bad move

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

**Descendant of a Hero**

A/N: Okay the table is set and it's game on. Find out if help from the gathering will come in time. Also we won't be seeing the Foley ancestor any more he was a one time thing. As you read this remember you're reading just what Vlad is and it's narrated by Julia Fenton. In the next few chapters there are some flash backs we see it as it happens but Vlad is just reading what Marcus said to Julia. So what Vlad reads in the flash backs are a bit more vivid. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Dannyandsamlover- Yes Lily is an ancestor of Sam Manson and her family just not a direct because Sam still has the last name Manson.

DPcrazy- Glad you liked and get ready for a repeat as the gathering will be appearing again with other members.

Mystery writer5775- The tides haven't turned yet the phrase it get worst before it gets better comes to mind.

Ch 15 Marcus's story: bad move

It was many weeks later and we were back at home and hadn't gotten any news from the any member of the hood. (Sounds like I'm talking about an inner city gang.)

I was bringing the platter of roast chicken to the table when I nearly tripped on the spirit of Vinks again. The cat had died two years ago but his spirit still lingered. I always caught the laughter of my children; they could see the cat's spirit and I couldn't, as I almost always fell from the cat being under foot.

"I liked the cat better when he was alive" I said setting the chicken down on the table after I regained my balance.

"I'd love to help but I can't kick the spirit of my own beloved cat out" Marcus said to me as my two kids cheered that the cat was staying.

Marcus was outside chopping wood for the fire before the light of the summer evening completely disappeared when fate dealt us an unfair hand. Will was putting un-chopped logs in front of Marcus. He lifted his ax splitting the last log while I and Alex gathered up the chopped pieces and carried them inside. As I gathered another bundle the rest of my family came to sudden halt all their eyes blazing green. There was no mistake what the reaction meant. No more than one minute passed before five ghosts appeared surrounding us. With the constant threat of them showing up at any time we kept our weapons with us at all times.

Marcus reached for his gun in his holsters, Will got his guns as well, Alex pulled crystals on chains from her pockets, and I grabbed for the glowing green blades strapped in sheath on many different spots of my body.

The battle went as usual but it was going to take a sudden turn. Marcus was thrown back and his cross snapped off from around his neck. The ghost with large claws was coming at him ready to slice at his flesh again and Marcus couldn't make a shield.

"Dad catch" Will yelled to his dad throwing him a green tinted sword before shooting at a ghost who shot lighting at him.

Marcus caught the sword and held it up blocking the ghost's claws and pushed the ghost back.

"Can't keep you skin intact forever, I love seeing you and your family's blood flow from the wounds I make" the ghost said slipping into the tree line to make a sneak attack.

The ghost's line struck a nerve in Marcus and he forgot the other ghosts around and just knocked the others that got in his way to the side with the sword chasing after the clawed one.

"You sick bastard" was all I heard from Marcus three minutes after his disappeared in the forest after the ghost.

Then there was a sudden scream from the ghost. The ghost's brothers stopped attacking and so did we. The ghosts flew off into the forest and we went to go find Marcus a feeling of dread in our chests.

When we found Marcus in the forest the sight was…, Marcus had the ghost pinned to a tree. A glowing green dagger throw each wrist, the ghost struggled to free him self but the daggers held.

The worst sight was that of my Marcus his eyes glowed a brighter green then I ever saw them it struck fear in me more so then any ghost. Marcus kept swing the sword across the ghost's form yelling angered words at him.

'How do you like seeing your blood flow from the wounds I inflect? The tables have turned now. This is how my family felt every time your claws hit them. Doesn't feel so good when your being sliced does it? You sick bastard and your brothers.' Were the most used lines and a few lines held words that I wouldn't dare repeat.

"Marcus please stop" I screamed at my husband as he contained his relentless attack.

Marcus's eyes returned to normal and he fell silent. It seemed Marcus wasn't in his right mind my scream had brought him back from what ever trance he was in. Marcus dropped the sword and stepped back from the scene of glowing green blood. Marcus seems horrified at the act he preformed.

"Julia, what have I done" Marcus said turning to me with specks of green blood on his face and hands.

"Hasted in your death" one of the ghosts that diapered said going to his wounded brother followed by the others.

"Brother what had he done to you" one ghost asked floating in front of him as two others removed the daggers from his wrists.

As the daggers were ripped from his arms he gave a shrill scream of pain. The two that freed him supported their bloody brother. They flew off with him as the other two stayed to look at the Fenton family.

"When our bother is healed you will die by all our hands and you family and all your friends we meet will suffer" the ghost said with hands glowing green and his crimson eyes flashed brighter as he said that. Then he flew off.

"Look forward to seeing you in the after life" the last ghost said before following his brother.

"I'm so sorry" Marcus said to us once we had returned to the house and sat inside the main room.

"Marcus it's okay some how everything will be okay" I tried to reassure my husband.

"I don't see how that's possible" Marcus answered.

"Dad, we got a letter from some one named Zack Turner" Will said coming into the room with the letter in his hand.

Marcus snatched the letter from his hands and ripped open the envelop.

"Family we're going to Florence Wisconsin" Marcus announced.

A/N: That darn cat. I just had to put his cat in, it makes scene it still hang around Marcus after it was dead. Marcus just made a big mistake is Zack going to able to help or is it a dead end. Of course I must inform you that there are still a few more chapters that are Marcus's story. But we will get back to the present time with good old Vladdy in chapter 18. Please review!


	16. Ch 16 MS: the final gathering

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

**Descendant of a Hero**

A/N: Does the gathering have a plan? Maybe. I like to say there is no ancestor of Vlad every one is so sure there is but no. I you need a Vlad ancestor just say Mr. Fury from chapters ago was. Kind of funny if an ancestor of Vlad was overshadowed by a ghost. As you read this remember you're reading just what Vlad is and it's narrated by Julia Fenton. In the next few chapters there are some flash backs we see it as it happens but Vlad is just reading what Marcus said to Julia. So what Vlad reads in the flash backs are a bit more vivid. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Luiz5200- No Zack isn't related to Vlad and I was watching Fairly Odd Parents before writing this so Tuner was stuck in my head.

DPcrazy- Glad you liked Marcus's little freak out it was actually quit a chore to write.

Mystery writer5775- You can't run you can't hide no matter what you do; the five ghosts will find him.

Ch 16 Marcus's story: the final gathering

It was two days later we found our selves in Florence Wisconsin at another gathering.

"Glad that almost every ones here" said a man with blond hair, hazel eyes, (Zack Tuner),

"Not to be rude but can we get to the plan you were talking about in the letter" Marcus said to him.

"Actually I just called every one to the tavern to get everyone close to the site important to stopping these ghosts" Zack said.

"Then lets go" Marcus yelled.

It wasn't long before all the members of the gathering were led just out of the city to an out of place site.

"What's that" a girl no older the 13 asked.

"A canyon made centuries ago by the glaciers that moved over Wisconsin. Not very deep but still a substantial depth" Zack explained.

"Why did you bring us here" Lily asked.

Zack took a place in front of the entire gathering.

"At the bottom of this canyon is a mansion that people later called the canyon castle. Not long after it was built the owners held a great party in it but the master of the house became deranged. That very night he grabbed a shotgun and shot 78 people then took a sword and slaughtered 21more people in the process cut a few of the already dead bodies an wounding other countless people. Ultimately killing 99 people, then after everyone he haven't killed fled to the outside he went to stand in the font doorway and shoot him self. The house is stained with the blood of 100 people and the exact same number of trapped souls. The house is so tainted that none of the souls have been able to leave it. Any one to die in there remains there forever; it's a very unholy place." Zack finished.

"Let me get this straight," a brunette of 20 said "If those who died in there can't get out you're thinking if we get the ghosts in there they won't be able to get out as well."

"Yea, that's the basic thesis" Zack answered.

Marcus walked to the edge of the canyon to look down at the mansion. "I like it" was his reply.

The next few days were spent putting every detail of the plan together. Marcus, Will, Zack, and a few chosen members were at the head of the plan. The others had the plan's details passed onto them.

"I've been keeping my spiritual powers on alert since we were all gathered together and I just got a message saying that the ghosts should be here in two days around noon" a red headed and blue orbed woman said to Marcus and Zack.

"So by Thursday at noon we should all be at the mansion waiting and ready" Marcus said.

"We've got two days left to make sure we haven't let anything out" Zack commented.

"That's enough time right" I asked worried.

"Sure it is all the supplies are here just a day of last minute work and it's all done" my 14 year old son, Will, said.

"The boy's right" Zack said.

"Tomorrow morning we need to paint" Marcus said as he left for his room for the night.

"Paint, what's that" I asked not sure what painting had to do with the ghosts.

"Come with us and see tomorrow" Marcus responded.

The next morning Marcus, I, and a few other members were at the mansion doors painting weird symbols on the doors.

"And this does what" I ask.

"These are ancient enchantments that are suppose to seal away ghosts, make a barrier that ghost can't destroy, and not allow any ghost to touch the seal" Marcus explained.

"You sure it will do all that" I asked him.

"Of course these enchantments has been used and passed down my family line for centuries" an Asian boy of 21 said.

"The walls are stained in blood of those killed in there and they are trapped inside its walls but since the brothers weren't killed within the house we need assurance they won't be able to get out of the only unstained place" Marcus explained.

It was all too soon the night before the final battle and Marcus seemed to act like he shouldn't at the time.

"Marcus what are you doing" I asked him while we were alone in our room.

"A little music" Marcus answered whining up a record player.

As the music started to play he pulled me up and we started to dance.

"Why so romantic all the sudden" I asked him.

"We're about to win a war just thought it was a good time to celebrate" Marcus answered spinning me.

"Shouldn't we celebrate after we win" I questioned him.

"Why not now" he asked me.

"Are you hiding something from me" I demanded pulling out of his arms.

"No, no what would make you say that" Marcus said his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Promise me we'll see each other again" I begged him.

"I promise one way or another those that really care about each other always see each other again" Marcus answered.

This night was jut about us no one else in the world currently mattered. We spent the night in romantic splendor.

A/N: It's Marcus just the romantic one. And how about the part of the plans I let you know. Evil laugh. There's more to the plans. Of course I must inform you that there are still a few more chapters that are Marcus's story. But we will get back to the present time with good old Vladdy in chapter 18. Please review!


	17. Ch 17 MS: sealed in

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

**Descendant of a Hero**

A/N: It's finally the climatic ending to Marcus's battle with the ghost. Buckle your seat belts so you don't fall off the edge of your seat. As you read this remember you're reading just what Vlad is and it's narrated by Julia Fenton. In the next few chapters there are some flash backs we see it as it happens but Vlad is just reading what Marcus said to Julia. So what Vlad reads in the flash backs are a bit more vivid. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Ch 17 Marcus's story: Sealed in

The sun had risen and I awoke to find my husband oddly absent. I quickly dressed and ran down the stairs to find many members of the gathering there but not the one I was looking for. I asked a random member if he'd seen Marcus.

"Yea, he left before the sun was up with some other members to the canyon" the man answered.

I left for the canyon to confront my husband for giving me a scare.

Marcus was standing a few feet from the edge talking to Will and his close friends. Once they spotted me coming toward them they fell silent.

"Want to tell me what you're doing here so early nearly giving me a heart attack" I yelled.

"Sorry we were just finishing everything, no need to get all upset" Marcus said his hands up in front of him.

"What do you expect today we're facing our worst and most powerful enemies" I said.

"I said I'm sorry lets just leave and get some breakfast" Marcus said walking off.

"What were you and your father talking about" I demanded grabbing the back of Will's shirt.

"Just spiritual power things" Will answered then put on an innocent smile.

"You just like your father when he was your age and he'd change the subject when I asked him about his parents' line of work" I told my son then followed Marcus.

The sun was rising in the sky higher and higher. We all stood ready in the canyon castle. All the spiritual powered members seemed to have irregular breathing while in the building every now and then one would step out for a breather for a minute and once back in the mansion their breathing went back into an odd rhythm.

Marcus was standing in the door way while we all stood back in the building preparing for an ambush.

Then an eerie gust was felt and I looked around at the others to see them suddenly tense and assume fighting stances. I saw Marcus's gaze turn upward and I heard the voices I dreaded speak.

"Taking us on alone" one asked.

"Brave, but foolish" another added.

"Die" one shouted.

Marcus shot off one bullet before running inside. The five ghosts followed and once inside they caught sight of us they froze. They stood still seeing so many people surrounding them ready to attack.

"Hm, you brought your family and friends with you after all" the one with glowing hands said.

"That does save us the trouble of tracking them down" the one with an armor of ice said.

"This proves to be very entertaining" one with lighting streaking around his body said.

"Enough, I'm here to kill him," the one with claws said pointing to Marcus "and make every one he knows suffer, then we'll unleash our fury on this earth."

"Bring them down" Marcus yelled glaring at them.

The battle began. The fighting was in such a fury everything that happened was a blur in my eyes. I barely remember what I did and forget every one else. Then I felt hands grab my shoulders and start to push me to the exit.

"What" I said in surprise.

"He gave the signal we need to get out" the voice of Zack said.

We all scrambled out of the mansion and up the canyon walls as six members stayed behind pushing the large double doors of the place close before following us.

Once out of there I looked around and noticed Marcus was nowhere to be seen.

"Zack where's Marcus" I asked in a panic.

Zack's eyes were down cast for a second before turning to my son standing at the edge of the canyon. He had a light match in one hand and what looked like a string in the other. He brought the flame to the string and a spark traveled down it. I suddenly realized what it was; dynamite that was the starting light for dynamite. The walls of the canyon exploded making the canyon fill with stone and rock. Even in the blast I could hear the ghosts trapped in the mansion yell out on final promise.

"When we get out we will seal the end of the Fenton line any way possible" they yelled over the blasts.

"Will, William why? Your father could still be trapped down there" I asked my son.

"Not could… is" My son answered.

"Why, how could you" I asked.

"Dad made me promise to do it he planed it all a long, I didn't what to, he made me promise before he told me what it was" my son said breaking down and crying.

"Julia, understand that…" Lily started.

"You knew how many of you knew" I yelled at them.

All of Marcus's closes friends couldn't meet my eyes.

"You all knew how you could" I shouted finally breaking down crying.

A/N: Okay do you sorry for Julia? But the battle isn't over Marcus and the ghosts are still engaged in the battle. And next chapter Vlad comes back. Please review!


	18. Ch 18 MS: The end

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

**Descendant of a Hero**

A/N: Vlad is back in this chapter. As you read this remember you're reading just what Vlad is and it's narrated by Julia Fenton. In the next few chapters there are some flash backs we see it as it happens but Vlad is just reading what Marcus said to Julia. So what Vlad reads in the flash backs are a bit more vivid. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Luiz4200- Yes Vlad's back but he doesn't do much till the next chapter.

DPcrazy- That was the point you didn't think he was going to live did you.

Mystery writer5775- He can't see his wife yet she left the world without any unfinished business. Marcus had some things yet to finish.

Dannyandsamlover- They want the bloodline gone that means Jack, Jazz, and Danny. They won't go after Maddie because she's only a Fenton by marriage.

**Funny clip:**

Butch Hartman- Where's Vlad he's in the next scene?

Vlad- Sorry I'm late I was getting my fangs whitened.

Danny- I took you five hours to get to teeth done?

Ch 18 Marcus's story: The end

For months I was trap in my sadness but after time a surprise had me push it aside. About three months after I lost my beloved I found I was pregnant with my… our final child. Months later I had a boy with icy, blue eyes and messy, black hair. I named his Marcus after his father. Gwen Fenton was right I did marry a man I will be separated from for three years. The two of us did have three children two boys and a girl. The girl had the beauty of her mother but have her father's color. Our family did travel to many places and see something's few people see. The two of us brought together a great gathering. We and the gathering finished a long waged battle.

As Marcus grew he became more and more like his father in every way. William took on the duties as the man of the house and continued Alex's as well as Marcus's training. Alexandra used her palm reading and fortune telling to bring in some money on side.

My children have all grown and have started their own families and I have aged. I only have a few more years before it all ends. I have kept everything together this long and now I'm ready. As my husband Marcus once said 'one way or another those that really care about each other always see each other again.' I suppose when I too leave he'll fulfill his promise to see me again.

Vlad finished Julia's story of how she remembered her husband. He flips through the rest of the book. The rest was the three kids telling their life story a few side pieces with the stories Marcus sent in his letters and some illustrations. At the back of the book were two old black and white pictures one was of Julia and her three kids in front of their house, Marcus the 2nd was only about two. The other picture was of the gathering in front of the inn in Florence Wisconsin. They were all standing in front of the inn with different expressions on. They were lined up in four rows. The front row was sitting, the second was kneeling, the third bent over (if they were taller than the final row) the last row was standing. You could see Marcus standing in the back row his arm around Julia, both had a slight smile on. Sanding in the third row in front of them was Will, looking at the camera with a plan face on; Alex held her hand high waving a hand at the camera with her mouth open.

"Well this is very interesting" Vlad said closing the book getting every bit of information he could use. "I think I'll find this canyon castle and fund a little archeological dig" Vlad was saying out load. "To the internet" he shouted being the only place he'd find the location of a filled canyon in Florence Wisconsin with a mansion at the bottom.

A/N: Next chapter five enemies will be back in action and so will an angry hero. Please review!


	19. Ch 19 Vlad's releasing Marcus's awaking

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

**Descendant of a Hero**

A/N: I think we all know what's going to happen here. Also incase any one was wondering Marcus's time period ends like before WW1 or during since there's no mention of the depression. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Luiz4200- The Fentons know nothing of Marcus so this is going to be all news to them.

DPcrazy- You think that's funny wait for ch 20.

Dannyandsamlover- Well can you blame him he goes through all that work to seal them up then Vlad comes and releases them. I'd be mad too.

Ch 19 Vlad's releasing and Marcus's awaking

"Are you sure there's a mansion built in the 1800's down there" the leader of an archeological dig asked Vlad.

"I'm completely sure just keep digging" Vlad commanded as he was standing by his limo a safe distance from the sight.

Vlad had found the canyon he wanted on the internet. It had said the canyon had been filled in by a landslide and it had nothing about there being a mansion at the bottom. But some how he had funded a dig and convinced the works there was something down there worth wild.

They'd been digging for days Vlad couldn't wait for it to be uncovered. Finally they uncovered a roof and five days later the entire house was uncovered.

"Mr. Masters the team as finally uncovered the houses doors do you wish of us to continue to the insides" the head of the team asked.

"No, why don't you take everyone out to celebrate were ever you want" Vlad told him.

"But…" the head started talking.

"Here put all the expensive of the party on my credit cared" Vlad said pulling out a card of his and handing it to the man.

"Uh, yes sir" the head said taking it and calling out the team from the dig.

After all the workers had left Vlad walked him self to the edge of the canyon and looked down at the house.

Rather than get his nice suit dirty by climbing down the rope ladders into the canyon he changed into Plasmius and flew down. He lands in front of the large double doors, the entrance to the mansion. The paint was starting to peel but much of the doors surface still held the strange symbols painted on it by hand to seal the ghosts within.

"Time to free my new pawns" Vlad said with and evil smirk as he headed for the doors.

His hand had just touched the handle when he felt a shock run from his hand then moving through out his body. He pulled his hand away quickly and clenched his teeth waiting for the pain to stop. Once the pain made a full run through his body it stopped.

"Hm, seems it also repels as well as seals" Vlad thought out load. "Fine, take this" Vlad said firing an ecto blast at the doors.

The smoke cleared and the doors stood perfectly in tack. Vlad stood there for a second in anger.

"Well, I guess it had to be able to hold up a blast like that to seal in these ghosts if they're as powerful as they say" Vlad said turning back to human to contemplate his next move.

Vlad began pacing as he was thinking, while deep in thought he didn't notice the rock and tripped. He stumbled forward trying to regain his balance and his hand came in contact with the door. Vlad closed his eyes expecting to feel the pain but it never came. Vlad kept his hand on the door.

"You can stop ghosts but not my human half" Vlad said in victory. He gripped the handle and pulled it open.

Only slivers of light made it through the cracks in the walls and the dirt covering the windows. The interior was almost complete blackness. Vlad took a step in and clicked on a flash light letting it light the perfect set for a horror movie.

The walls had age old blood smearing and speckling the walls. Every thing had a good layer of dust on it and many things were broken of turned over. The worst was as he moved the light over the inside it seemed empty but you had the feeling something was there and watching you.

After a few shots from the praetors view point you'd get a close up of the prey before the praetor strikes, then the prey is hurt or killed if this were a horror movie. In a horror movie at this point Vlad would be about to get attacked.

"Nothings here" Vlad growled.

Surly five ghosts that for over 80 years had been locked away would be seen wanting to get out.

"Not nothing" a voice echoed.

"Maybe we can find what you're looking for" another voice added.

Vlad turned to look at the bottom of the staircase, keeping the light pointed down, saw five pairs of glowing red eyes looking at him.

"The five ghosts of fury I presume" Vlad said.

They just hissed back.

"I Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plaismus, free you and now that your free what are you going to do" Vlad announced.

"End Fenton" the five ghosts yelled together.

"Good answer" Vlad said to him self. "And might I add I happen to know a family of Fentons are in a city called Amity Park" Vlad said addressing the ghosts again.

"My bothers to Amity Park" one ghost shouted and they all flew past Vlad and out the door.

"That was just perfect" Vlad said as they left.

"Uh, where's Amity Park" one ghost asked as he and his brothers flew back in to ask Vlad.

"I thought something like this would happen. Here's a map" Vlad handed them a map to Amity Park.

"Now to Amity Park" one ghost yelled taking a quick look at the map and then flying off with his brothers.

"I sure hope they can read a map. I also hope they're more powerful than they are smart" Vlad said rubbing his temples.

Suddenly the house shakes like a 4.0 earthquake. The pictures fell of their nails, furniture move around the floor, and the windows rattled. The wall to Vlad's left creaked and chucks of it fell to the floor. The pieces of the wall that fell reviled something one wouldn't expect to find. From the distance Vlad was at he couldn't tell what it was, and ignored that little voice of fear that says don't go toward it, and went closer to find out what it was.

Now it really was a horror movie. In the wall or more like part of the wall was a corpse. The skin was sheet white and small patches of black hair still clung to its mostly bald scalp. Its mouth was hanging open slightly showing the dehydrated throat and its yellowing teeth. The eye sockets were hollow, the eyeballs had probable rotted out decades ago. There were average clothes on it for the early 1900's that was mostly covered by a long brown coat that reached it's knees showing little of his pants till you reached the boots. A silver chain around his neck held a matching silver cross with it. Not so of the time period were a holster laying on each hip one holding what looked like a regular pistol but the other from what was in view looked like no gun ever seen. The corpse had two belts made of bullets a few missing from their holder. On the right boot was a sheath holding a blade. The whole body was held as part of the wall in the position of Jesus on the cross except his head was up looking forward.

Then the corpse was surrounded by a faint green light and the hallow sockets glowed green.

"Who dares to enter this unholy place? Why have you freed those ghosts? Do you know what you've done" the body said in a demanding voice its mouth not moving as it spoke.

"I know very well what I've done and I don't see it I owe you any other answers," Vlad said to the body. "Who are you anyways?"

"I am Marcus Fenton, the one who sealed those ghosts and had stayed behind in this house almost a century to make sure they stay here" the body answered.

"Marcus Fenton, how the mighty have fallen" Vlad said in a bit of amusement.

"How did you even find this place I had it buried so it never be found" Marcus asked in a demanding voice.

"A little book written by some one you know told me" Vlad said holding the book up for him to see.

"Julia" the name was said in a more quiet voice as the glowing eyes dimmed for a moment in sadness.

"Where did you get that" Marcus demanded as his eyes returned to their original bright green.

"A little book store in Madison" Vlad answered. "Well, not that it hasn't been fun talking with you but I'm going to watch your friends do away with all the Fentons. Maybe one will live if he promises to renounce his father and name. If he does that I'll work on convincing them to let him live." Vlad then began to walk away.

Suddenly there was an angry growl and the house began to shake again. Vlad turned to the corpse of Marcus to see a transparent figure fall from the corpse and land on the floor. As soon as its feet touched the ground the shaking stopped. The figure was just like the corpse except not as thin and this guy had eye balls but still with glowing green irises.

The ghost of Marcus had detached him self from his immobile corpse.

"I shall find and save my family from the fate those ghosts bring with them" Marcus Fenton said as energy gathered in his hand forming a hat he then placed on his head.

"To bad I won't let you" Vlad said turning to Plasmius and firing an ecto beam at him.

Marcus pulled his gun and shot back as the two hit a cloud of smoke formed temporally hiding the two from each others view. As the smoke cleared Marcus's ghost had disappeared.

"Where'd he go" Vlad said looking around for him.

The house began to shake harder then before. The walls were breaking and falling away and the ceiling was caving in. Vlad figured it was time to get out before the whole place came down.

Vlad tried to phase through the wall but found he couldn't so then flew to the door and out. He stood floating in place a good distance from the house as he watched it turn to rubble. Once the house fell into rubble, 99 white mists rose from the rubble and ascended into the sky and disappeared.

Vlad didn't care what had just happened he had other things to attend to.

"I think I better head to Amity Park to make sure those five take care of the Fentons and that an ancestor of theirs doesn't interfere" Vlad said as he took to the sky.

"Hm, Amity Park you say," Marcus said turning visible floating not far from where Vlad once stood. "I must go to this Amity Park to stop those five, but first I must collect my journals. Forgive me Julia but I have one last unfinished piece of business to attend to before I can see you again" Marcus said as he flew off.

A/N: Can Marcus get to Amity Park and find his decedents before the brothers do? Please review!


	20. Ch 20 Amity Park or bust

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

**Descendant of a Hero**

A/N: This chapter we get to see if the five can handle a map. Also Danny's here, you're most likely jumping with joy. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Luiz4200- Danny's here let's see if he can match up to his Marcus before he meets him. You know Danny's got to be more accepting to a ghostly relative.

DPcrazy- The five ghosts get even dumber in this chapter at the beginning.

Dannyandsamlover- Actually Maddie is only Fenton by marriage so she's fine.

Ch 20 Amity Park or bust

Not long after the whole destruction of the mansion Marcus had flown to Madison in search of the book store that Vlad had gotten the book he had.

Marcus was scanning the back shelves of the store not finding what he was looking for.

"Blast where are they" Marcus said rather frustrated.

Then he noticed the open box with a stack of red bound books on the top.

"Yes" Marcus said pull his red covered journals from the box.

Marcus looked around a bit trying to find something he could use to carry his journals in. He spied a backpack propped up against the counter in the front of the store. He picked it up dumped all the contents inside then put his journals in, then slung it over his shoulder.

"Hey, what's…" a worker said coming out of the back room after hearing the contents of the pack hit the floor.

He was frozen looking at Marcus for a second.

"A ghost" the worker yelled in panic and fear.

"A ghost where" Marcus said reaching for his gun. "O wait, right I'm a ghost, this is going to take some getting use to" Marcus said calming down and looking at his transparent hands.

Marcus turned to the frightened worker and said "Tell me where is Amity Park?"

"I don't know but here's a map of the country don't hurt me" the worker said throwing a map at Marcus then running off.

"Hm, this is going to be quit a flight I only hope I get there before they do" Marcus said finding Amity Park on the map and flew off.

Somewhere between Wisconsin and Amity Park

"Stupid that ways north we want to go west" One of the ghost brothers said looking over his other brothers shoulder at the map.

"Is not, I know where I'm going" the ghost holding the map demanded.

"You so don't" another brother said.

"Ask for directions" a brother said.

"I say again I know where I'm going, besides I can't ask for directions I'm a man" the one holding the map informed his brothers.

"It's going to be new years by the time we get there" one brother said with annoyed.

"How do you know it isn't new years already, I'm not sure how long we were sealed" another brother informed.

"Whatever you know what I'm getting at" the one from earlier said.

In Amity Park

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were spending another boring day in Casper High. It was 6th period and they were doing their best to stay awake in another 9th grade science class.

'Man, I hate the physics part of 9th grade science there's so much math to it' Danny was thinking. 'I hate math' Danny went on as he went to doodling on his notebook.

Tucker was playing the old have your book propped up while play with something behind it. The thing he was playing with was of course his PDA; he was playing a mute game of space invaders.

Sam was making it look like she was taking notes when she was really working on the raft draft of an English assignment about their thoughts on Romeo and Juliet.

If any of them had actually been paying attention to the teacher's lecture they'd be asleep like many other members of the class including the football jocks.

Danny was continuing to doodle when a blue mist slipped pass his lips.

'Great just great' Danny thought getting ready to make one of his disappearing acts.

"Um, Mr. McNeil may I go to the school nurse" Danny said raising his hand.

"What this time get a sudden headache" the teacher said knowing Danny's little disappearing act well.

"No my stomach hurts, I did have the tuna surprise today" Danny said.

"The tuna surprise, no, get to the nurse right now" Mr. McNeil said to Danny in fear and surprise any kid would try and eat the tuna surprise.

Danny rushed out of class and into the hallway. Once in the halls he looked around to make sure no one was around. Seeing no one two rings spread over Danny's body changing Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom. He went intangible and phased through the roof of the school to see if he could see the ghost responsible for setting off his ghost sense.

Danny was over the school scanning the area seeing the ghost that set off his ghost sense. The ghost had on a grey cloak with a hood that covered every part of its body but its hands. It hands were as thin as white as a skeletons and he could see glowing red eyes under the hood. It didn't have legs just a ghostly tail.

He was just floating there on the school grounds turning his head this way and that like he was looking for something, he sure wasn't worried about some one seeing him.

"Well better get this over with" Danny said to him self.

"I know I sensed Fenton blood here but it seems to have suddenly become weaker" the cloaked ghost said.

"Hey, who are you and why are you here" Danny asked flying up to hover in front of the new ghost.

"Go away whelp, respect those more powerful then you, I have no fight with you" the ghost said totally ignoring Danny.

"Hey Skulker calling me whelp is one thing but where do you get off" Danny said.

The ghost continued to ignore him.

"Hello talking to you, what are you doing here" Danny demanded from the ghost.

"For the last time whelp I have no fight with you now leave I have some humans that need disposing of" the ghost answered.

"You're not disposing of anyone while I'm around" Danny said throwing and ecto blast at him.

The ghost dodged just in time and now Danny had his full attention.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with kid" the ghost said.

The two were now exchanging shot after shot. Danny thought the ghost was joking about being so powerful his blasts weren't that strong and he was doing a good job of dodging them.

"Drat I've been sealed for so long my powers have yet to be back at their full power, maybe this whelp interfering is a good thing since fighting him is helping me practice" the ghost said starting to feel his green blasts start to build in power.

They continued to fight but Danny was realizing the ghost was getting more powerful but his aim was still off.

The ghost then got an idea he flew off to get Danny in the position he wanted him in.

"Trying to run" Danny said after he followed the ghost when he came to a stop.

"Not really" the ghost said then fired at Danny.

Danny zip to the right having the blast miss him but then he saw what the ghost really meant to do and saw the large branch of the tree fall at him he got out of the way in time but then got hit by a powerful blast from the ghost. He calculated the move Danny would make and got him that way.

"My aim for a moving target isn't up to par yet but my attack is still very powerful and with you holding still you're going get one hell of a beating from me" the ghost said coming to float over the fallen hero.

The blast held so much power Danny was struggling to get up. The ghost didn't give him the time and shot another blast square in his cheats. Danny was pushed further into the ground and was in a lot of pain and all the back and forth fighting had worn him out. He was wishing he hadn't drawn it out and just sucked him in the thermos at the beginning.

Having a decrease in energy Danny reverted back to Danny Fenton. The ghost stood there for a minute seeing a ghost go from ghost to human but he got over it once he sensed the Fenton blood in him.

"You're Fenton" the ghost said.

"Yeah so" Danny shot back but grabbed his chest in pain.

"Then I won't just beat you up I'm going to kill you" the ghost said back.

The ghost readied a huge blast that would either finish Danny off or put one foot of Danny's in the grave. All Danny could do was look up in fear and panic.

A/N: Seems Danny's in trouble he's going to need a miracle. Please review!


	21. Ch 21 Fenton meets Fenton or Phantom

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

**Descendant of a Hero**

A/N: Marcus is back as well as the rest of the Fenton family joins in. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Mystery5775- He's going as fast as he can fly, I mean he just realized he's a ghost.

Luiz4200- What other miracle could it be.

DPcrazy- When this chapter you'll see Marcus is still getting use to being a ghost.

Dannyandsamlover- Danny wouldn't help him and none of the five brothers would accept help from someone other then their brother.

Ch 21 Fenton meets Fenton or Phantom

The blast was coming no way to get away but just when it looked bad something caused the ghost to shoot his blast to the side and scream.

"Hurt one hair on that boys head and you'll regret it" a ghost with a hat, long coat and a gun pointed at the ghost said.

The ghost Danny was fighting turned with a growl to the one with the gun.

"You, it can't be you're…" the ghost said pointing to the other ghost.

"Marcus the man who sealed you away and will do it again" the ghost now known as Marcus said.

The ghost gave a hiss and floating back a bit. His eyes kept darting to Danny and Marcus having an inner battle on to stay or run.

"I may not be able to do anything on my own but I'll be back with my brothers, destroy you, kill the boy, and his family" the ghost said before speeding off.

Danny kept his eyes on the ghost as he disappeared from view.

"I should warn you that he does make good on his threats" Marcus said coming to land in front of Danny and holding out a hand to take it.

Danny kept in his position, he wasn't about to take a ghost's hand.

"If I want to hurt you don't you think I'd already have while you were down" Marcus said with smile.

"I've had ghosts wait till I was on my feet before they fired before" Danny said cautiously the ghost's hand. "Not that I'm ungrateful but why help me?" Danny asked.

"Because we're family" Marcus said to Danny.

"You say what" Danny asked not getting the just of what he heard.

"I'm Marcus Fenton" Marcus said.

"You'd think things like this wouldn't surprise me anymore but yet I'm surprised" Danny said.

"We don't have much time that ghost makes good on his threats" Marcus said. "Him and his brothers have been sealed for almost a century their powers may be weak and slow for a time but when they get a bit of target practice they'll be back to full power and that's just one at full power" Marcus explained.

"What do they want" Danny asked.

"The end of our family's line" Marcus said very plainly. "We got to find the rest of your family now I'll explain more along the way" Marcus said.

"Let's get going" Danny said not thinking and went ghost.

"What's…" was all Marcus got out.

"I'll explain on the way" Danny answered as they both flew off.

Somewhere in town

Jazz was walking home from checking out some books from the public library. She was only a few blocks from the library when she was about to meet up with an enemy from the Fenton family's past.

"What happened to the times when everyone knew every one in the town" ghost 3 (fire) was saying to his brother.

"I know I can't believe this we've asked like a hundred people and those that didn't run off were no help at all" ghost 5 (lightning) said.

"Did enjoy inflicting fear in them though" ghost 3 said.

"True but we can do that once we've finished off the…" ghost 5 suddenly stopped. "I sense a Fenton near."

Jazz was walking minding her own business when a fire ball flew over her head hit the building behind her.

"What was…" was all Jazz got out we she heard arguing coming from the direction the fire came from.

"You missed how could you miss" ghost 5 yelled at his brother.

"It been decades since we've practiced I need a little time to get back up to par" ghost 3 explained to his brother.

"We don't have time for practice just keep shooting maybe we'll get lucky" ghost 5 said charging up his own attack.

Jazz wasn't going to hang around to get shot at and took off running. The two brothers chased after firing attack after attack just missing her.

"Danny if there was ever a time for you to save the day now would be nice" Jazz said hoping any minute her brother would show up as Danny Phantom and save her.

Suddenly one of the ghosts was hit by a green ray. His brother stopped in surprise. Jazz looked to her savior; it wasn't her brother but still family members.

The ghost assault vehicle came to a stop next to Jazz having both Fenton parents jump out guns at the ready.

"No ghost attacks Jack Fenton's daughter" Jack said pointing it at the ghost they hadn't shot.

"Jack Fenton, two for one" the ghost said raising his hands that suddenly danced with electricity.

He shot it off at Jack, despite his size he was able to quickly jump out of the way of the on coming attack. Then Maddie fired her gun hitting the ghost sending him back into his recovering brother. Both it the brick building and then pull them selves from its wall with renewed anger.

"That's it I'll burn this whole block to the ground if it gets rid of them" ghost 3 yelled once pushing his brother off of him.

He shot off a fury of blasts not aiming but the Fentons were unable to shot will trying to avoid the never ending fire balls.

The ghost stopped his attack for a moment now that he had blown off some steam.

"Nice brother" ghost 5 said to his now cooling down brother pointing to the disarmed fallen Fenton attending to his singed arm.

"Perfect now burn alive" ghost 3 said starting to form another fire ball.

Then there were two bangs and both ghosts gave yells of pain.

"Hey boys remember me" a ghost said from behind them still aiming his gun at them, with Danny Phantom flying next to him.

"O more Fentons" ghost 5 said just starting to get over his pain.

"And it's the worst one of them all" ghost 3 added.

"Apparently they do remember you" Danny said to his ancestor.

"Burn him" ghost 5 said to his brother pointing at Marcus.

Marcus shot at ghost 3 hitting him before he shot off another fire ball and Danny took out ghost 5 with an ecto blast.

"We'll be back with our brothers and with our powers at full" ghost 5 yelled at the Fentons.

"Well, I guess we explain this to your family" Marcus said turning to Danny as he started to descend to his descendents.

"Hold that thought my parents don't know I'm half ghost and I'd like to keep it that way for as long as I can" Danny said flying into an alleyway to change back before he went to check on his family.

"Jazz you okay" Danny asked running to his sister after transforming back into Danny Fenton.

"I'm okay but you're a little late to save the day" Jazz answered her brother.

"So this is Jazz the annoying, know it all, medaling sister" Marcus said landing next to the two siblings. "My mother's red hair has apparently been passed on" Marcus added looking her over.

"Who are you" Jazz asked.

"This is Marcus Fenton, Marcus Fenton Jasmine Fenton" Danny introduced.

"Ghost" Jack yelled recovering from his minor injury.

"Where" Marcus yelled looking around. "O yeah right, me" Marcus said finally realizing he was a ghost again.

"Dad wait" Danny yelled putting him self between Jack and Marcus.

"Danny move" Maddie ordered her son.

"No" Danny said turning to Marcus. "Mom, dad, this is Marcus Fenton your great, great grandfather" Danny explained to his parents.

"You'd think something like this wouldn't surprise us and yet I surprised" Jazz said after the first introduction sunk in for her.

"You're surprised try being in a half conscious state for almost a century then wake up to find that your ghost, and a Fenton at that, now that's a surprise" Marcus said.

"I'm sure your after life story is very interesting but can we focus on the other ghosts" Danny interrupted.

"I'm confused" Jack said lowering his gun and scratching his head.

"What I want to know is who those other ghosts are" Maddie said.

"I don't think we should stay here to talk about it" Jazz suggested. "Those ghosts said they were coming back with their brothers."

"We're going back home and we'll turn on the ghost shield" Maddie said mentioning for the family to follow her to the RV.

"What is this thing" Marcus asked standing just out of the RV.

"Just get in" Danny said grabbing Marcus's coat sleeve and pulling him into the seat between him and Jazz.

Jack got into the front seat and drove like a maniac to Fenton Works.

Once they pulled up to Fenton Works all the family, but Jack, got out of the RV shaking from the freighting drive.

"If I wasn't already dead, that would have been scared me to death" Marcus said to his descendants as they got out of the RV. "Yet I'm greatly interested in this contraption."

"And we'll talk about it later" Danny said grabbing Marcus's arm and dragging him into Fenton Works.

A/N: Leave it to Maddie to get everyone back on track to the problem at hand. Please review!


	22. Ch 22 how we fight

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

**Descendant of a Hero**

A/N: Sam and Tucker join us in this chapter. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Mystery5775- You'd be surprised Danny and unexpected luck have a funny way of keeping a secret.

Luiz4200- Jack is always so excited about all his inventions.

DPcrazy- More embracing of the 21st century in this and following chapters.

Dannyandsamlover- Sorry this chapter isn't very funny but the next chapter should be a bit funnier.

TPcrazy- You can't resist the call into the Fenton past.

Ch 22 How we fight

Once the shield was turned on and surrounded the house all the Fentons, Marcus included sat around the kitchen table.

"You sure that the shield can hold against those ghosts" Marcus asked.

"So far it's kept every ghost that's tried to attack out" Jazz answered.

"How were you able to make a shield that can protect the entire house" Marcus asked curious as the only was to make a ghost proof shield was using spiritual power.

"Technology has come a long way" Jazz answered.

"Shouldn't we focus on the matter at hand" Danny asked.

"I want to know what's going on" Maddie demanded.

"Let me start from the beginning" Marcus started. "Since I was sixteen I and my family have been attacked by these five ghosts. They call them self's the five ghosts of furry. I'm ashamed to say it but my family is responsible for they're escape from the other realm" Marcus started.

"How could you release these ghosts" Jack yelled.

"We didn't do it intentionally they pretty much forced they're way out" Marcus explained. "We were doing a routine ghost hunt but when we sent that ghost back another pulled him self out. He followed us and we didn't even know it. He tricked us and put a gun to my parents head forced me to make another opening. I did it and in doing so the rest of his four brothers go free,"

The rest of the Fenton family gave him a look as if asking 'why'd you do it.'

"He was going to kill my parents. Fentons hold family and friends above all else, I hope that's still true." Marcus answered their unsaid question.

"I don't suppose you know how to stop them" Jazz asked.

"I fought them many times, and in the end I sealed them up" Marcus explained. "Sealing them again won't be an option it took all I and one of the largest gatherings had to stop them. That was the very fight I lost my life in."

"So this time we have to destroy them" Jazz stated an obvious option.

"Exactly, every thing about the ghosts I have written in these books" Marcus said unzipping the backpack and spilling the journals on the table. "Maybe we can combine my weapons with the technology of this time to stop them."

Maddie and Jack went down to the basement to get blue prints and a collection of weapons, oddly trusting ghost Marcus Fenton enough to leave him and the kids alone. The two youngest Fentons could no longer stay sitting.

"Who would Danny enough to release five evil ghosts that want to kill us" Jazz thought out load leaning against the counter.

"O I don't know a lot of people hate me, I'll try and keep my list of enemies down to one page" Danny joked despite the seriousness of the question.

"I think the true question is who dislikes your family that they'd release ghosts that want to kill you" Marcus revised leaning back in his seat.

Danny and Jazz looked at each for a moment before at the same time said "Vlad."

Jazz said his name casually and Danny said it with obvious hate.

"I'll take it he's done something like this before" Marcus said noticing Danny's hatred in his voice.

Without warning the sound of the front door opened then closed. Then hurry footsteps brought two people to the kitchen doorway.

Tucker and Sam had run to the kitchen doorway Tucker a bit more out of breath then Sam.

"Danny we were worried about you when you didn't come back or come find us" Sam said.

"Yeah and why is the ghost shield on" Tucker took moment before he realized something was out of place. "And is that a ghost sitting at your kitchen table?" Tucker asked pointing at Marcus.

"Allow me to introduce you to Marcus Fenton, Marcus Tucker Foley and Sam Manson" Danny said pointing to each of them.

Both friends were standing in open mouths in silence.

"I'm going to have to explain all this again aren't I" Marcus answered.

After Marcus and Danny explained the whole situation to them Sam and Tucker were in awe for a moment.

"So you're a descendant of one of Lily Manson's brothers" Marcus said just to brake the still silence.

"You know an ancestor of mine: Sam asked.

"Yes in fact you look just like her" Marcus told Sam.

"And you're Todd Foley's descendant," Marcus started "the glasses must be some sort of family trait."

Just then Maddie and Jack came up stairs from the basement their arms filled with weapons then dropped them on the kitchen table.

"And I thought some of my friends carried a lot of weaponry" Marcus said looking at the pile of weapons.

"Well what do you use" Jazz asked her ancestor.

Marcus game a smile before replying "I have spiritual powers my weapons are mostly using those powers."

Marcus then unloaded his weapons onto the table. He then pulled a bullet from one of his belts.

"This is a bullet with a glass tip the tip is hollow and inside it is dried petals of blood blossoms" Marcus explained.

At the mention of blood blossoms Danny took a few steps away from it the memory of John Fenton Nightingale encounter still fresh in his mind.

"Usually when it comes in contact with a target the glass shatters sending the blood blossoms into the ghost causing great pain" Marcus said. "The other bullets are just neutral liquid ecto energy that weakens the ghost."

"Where do you get neutral ecto energy" Maddie asked fascinated by it.

"I just get positive and negative energy and use my spiritual powers to make it neutral" Marcus said.

"These are all you used to defeat them before" Sam asked.

"Like I said I didn't defeat them I just sealed them away for almost a century" Marcus said.

"And you spent nearly a century sealed with them" Danny said.

"It seem like it was longer, I was in a half sleep when I died." Marcus went on to explain. "I know of actions going on around me but I couldn't see and the only reaction I could make was when I felt the brothers make an attempt to bust open the doors. I sent out a wave of energy that just acted like a punch in the stomach making them stop."

"That's tuff man being sealed in with five ghosts then having them kill you" Tucker said to Marcus.

"They didn't kill me" Marcus replied.

"Then what did" Sam asked.

"The very thing I tried to use to defeat them" Marcus said as the occupants of the room leaned in to hear.

Marcus pulled out a small metal case and placed it on the table. He opened it up to show six strange bullets inside.

"These are a specially made bullet I put together my self along with the specially made gun to shoot it. No one but me and my son know about it" Marcus said holding one bullet up. "I used the ecto plasma, witch is like a ghost's blood, of one of the brothers and spent weeks using our spiritual powers to make it give off an opposite energy signature. When shoot into them it makes them unstable. When unstable all it takes is one shoot from any weapon that can hurt a ghost no matter how weak it may be to destroy them."

"So why didn't you destroy them" Sam asked.

"I tried but it's hard to hit your mark on five ghosts while they're attacking you in a confined space" Marcus explained. "And the other problem is they take a little of your life every time you shoot one."

It seemed as if the occupants of the kitchen moved in even closer to hear more.

"Shoot them off sumptuously with in hours of each other makes them zap the life out of you. Shoot off four in a row and that's enough to take all your life and kill you." Marcus told them. "I shoot off four before I died. I hit my mark but I wasn't able to deal the final blow and it only takes them ten minutes to stabilize them selves again."

"How many do you have left" Jazz asked.

"Six" Marcus replied.

"We have six bullets and there are only five ghosts" Jazz said with happiness.

"Yeah but you heard the man shoot off four and it takes your life" Tucker interrupted.

"So we'll just make sure no one person shoots off four shoots" Maddie gave her idea.

"We're going to need a bit more of plan to beat these brothers" Marcus said.

"I'll get the maps of the city" Jack said make a rather intelligent statement.

Jack ran down to the lab followed by his wife.

A/N: More planning on the way as well as Vlad stopping in. Please review!


	23. Ch 23 get the door it's Vlad

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

**Descendant of a Hero**

A/N: This chapter is a bit short so I'm uploading it early you'll get the next chapter on the weekend like usual. Plus read the funny clip. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Mystery5775- Like with any powerful ghost there's a chance of losing your life.

Luiz4200- Sorry no Valarie.

**Funny clip:**

(Tucker looking at the script)

Tucker: In the script it says we suddenly break into song and sing Vlad is a bitch.

Vlad: What?! (Vlad opens the script to look at it.)

(At the other end of the stage)

Sam: Danny this is in your handwriting. (Sam says to Danny holding up the script.)

Danny: No it's not.

Sam: Yes it is.

Danny: Let's just keep this between us.

Ch 23 Get the door it's Vlad

"Well this is going rather well for the moment" Danny said before the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be" Jazz asked out load.

Danny went to answer the door followed by Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Marcus.

"Be careful it could be the brothers" Marcus said once Danny reached the door.

"I don't think they'd make it pass the ghost shield and even if they did I don't think they'd ring the bell" Sam said.

"They've been known the knock before attacking" Marcus informed her.

Danny opened the door to find (If you can't guess who it is I'll send in the rabid Packer fans. They've got nothing to do till football season starts again) Vlad on his doorstep.

"Hello Daniel" Vlad said rather calmly.

Danny slammed the door shut in his face.

"It's the greater of the two evils" Danny said to the rest of the group.

"That wasn't very nice Daniel" Vlad said phasing him self inside.

Marcus stepped forward to make a bold remark.

"I don't like you and I suggest you leave" Marcus said to Vlad.

"Nice to see you made it here" Vlad said not even attempting to make it sound true.

"What do you want" Danny demanded.

"I take it you already know about those five ghosts, I was just thinking maybe I could convince them to spare you if say O, renounce your idiot father and become my apprentice and son" Vlad suggested using a fatherly tone.

"I have a better idea, how about I not and you leave and never come back" Danny said in a fake cheery voice.

"Fine Daniel, but if you do change your mind," Vlad said handing him a piece of paper "give me a call."

Then Vlad left the Fenton's house.

"He's been planning this whole thing out in advance" Danny said.

"Well duh, of course that's Vlad for you" Sam replied.

"Duh, what's duh" Marcus asked.

"You say that when someone makes an obvious statement" Sam answered.

"Hm, duh, I like it" Marcus said trying out the word.

The group returned to the kitchen just as the Fenton parents returned from the basement.

Maddie and Jack lied out maps of the city on the table.

"We should take the fight somewhere no one will get hurt" Marcus said.

"Shouldn't take it to far away or they won't find us" Jazz said.

"Don't worry they'll find us no matter where we go" Marcus informed her. "They always find us, that's just what they do."

The occupants of the room were silent. Their eyes flew over the maps.

"The area with all the abandoned warehouses on the coast" Jack said pointing to the area on one of the maps.

"That could work" Maddie said as she pulled out a detailed map of the area.

"We need to have a way we can set our selves so we can attack them without wasting the last six bullets" Jazz added.

A/N: How funny was that? Anyways next chapter the brothers are back. Please review!


	24. ch 24 sheild goes up sheild goes down

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

**Descendant of a Hero**

A/N: This chapter they final have a plan and get it started. Also Marcus learns a new word. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

DPcrazy- Vlad does just pop in later in the story for our own funny amusement.

Luiz4200- He either needs therapy or a cat.

Ch 24 Shield goes up shield goes down

The Fentons, Sam, and Tucker were discussing and drawing out the plan.

"I think this may actually work" Sam said.

"May" Jazz asked her brother's best friend.

"Well with any plan there's some parts that could go wrong" Sam answered.

"What could go wrong" Jack asked.

"Uh, the ghost showing up outside the house may qualify as what could go wrong" Tucker said looking out the kitchen window.

The rest of the occupants ran to either of the two kitchen windows. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were looking out one window while Sam, Tucker, Danny and Marcus looking out the other.

Outside the ghost shield were five hooded figures, with ghostly tails floating in mid air their red eyes luring down at the shielded house.

"Like spiders waiting for the kill," Marcus said. "And once caught in the web they'll swoop down like an eagle does on a fish, clutch you in their talons and kill you" he finished.

"Being very descriptive in you're example" Jazz said.

"Any one volunteering to be a decoy" Tucker said.

"Got to be able to give us a ten minute head start and come back alive" Jazz said.

"I think I can but I can guarantee I won't come back alive" Marcus said.

"You'll distract them" Maddie asked her husband's ancestor's ghost.

"I'm a ghost I don't fear a death or destruction, that's all I wish for now a days, I now have abilities that give me an advantage the ghosts have also" Marcus explained. "They're my anchor that keeps me in limbo; as long as they are here I won't be going anywhere. I'll distract them and try to lead them away and as soon as you see your chance run I'll meet you at the shore side warehouses just be ready when I do."

"Let's get the RV running so we may leave at the moment they're not looking" Maddie said.

"Wait," Marcus called "take these and you'll need this." Marcus pulled out the case that held the bullets and the strange gun from his holster.

"The bullets are useless without the specially designed gun" Marcus said. "The gun can only fire after 10 seconds of being loaded. It takes that long for the spiritual powers I put in the gun to activate the substance in the bullets. 10 seconds may not seem long but in battle it seems to long."

As the Fentons took the items Marcus said "and remember fire four in a row and lose your life, it would take an hour between to get back your life energy it takes." Then Jazz thought of something. "Wait how is Marcus going to get out of the ghost shield. If well let it down for him to get out they'll attack us but if we don't Marcus can't get out" Jazz explained.

"Right, I seem to forget my current ghostly state" Marcus admitted.

"I know" Jack said running of and coming back with what looked like a hand grenade.

"I made this but it doesn't do what it original purpose I made it for" Jack said.

"So what good is it" Danny asked.

"It does however when you press the button on it suddenly set off a blinding light" Jack said.

"Right about now it serves our original purpose" Jazz said.

"Remember this great, great grandson of mine something our family has learned that things we make don't always do what we want them to but they can still serve a uses" Marcus said.

"Good luck dude" Tucker said.

"Dude… thanks uh dude" Marcus said trying out using the word before taking the device and phasing up through the ceiling.

Marcus floated just inches from the shield outside looking at the ghosts.

"What's the matter whelp, now that you're a ghost can't get through the shield" one ghost said.

"First of all I was in my early 40's when I died and by now I'd be over 100 years old so don't call me whelp" Marcus yelled to them.

"You'll always be a whelp compared to our age" another ghost said.

"Also I have a little trick I'd like you to see" Marcus just continued.

"This should be good" one ghost said as they got closer to the shield to see what Marcus would pull.

"Just watch the little ball" Marcus said holding up the device and closing his eyes tightly and pressed the button.

A sudden flash of light was shot off. Seeing a light shot through the windows of the house Maddie turned off the shield and then turned it back on when Danny yelled back seeing Marcus fly out of the shields range.

Even with his eyes closed he could tell the flash went off and he opened his eyes to see the five ghosts squirming in mid air with their hands covering their eyes.

Marcus saw the shield go down then shot up past the blinded ghosts to float behind them then saw the shield go back up.

The ghost slow started to recover from the attack.

"Hey where'd he go" the first ghost to get his vision back asked seeing Marcus wasn't there any more.

"Hey dudes" Marcus said using the new word he learned and quit liked.

Marcus pulled out a crystal on a chain from his pocket and spun it around the sent it flying tying two ghosts together. Then he dropped his end of the chain and shot two other ghosts with blood blossom bullets then kicked another ghost in the stomach, just as that one was able to see again.

"Well it looks like as a ghost I'm better than you weaklings" Marcus yelled starting to fly off at a slow pace.

"Get him" the one he kick yelled as the others untied them selves and the others pulled the bullets from their bodies.

The five ghost shot off after Marcus not looking back to notice the Fenton's RV leave the house.

A/N: Next chapter the fight finally gets under way. Please review!


	25. Ch 25 Blood bullet

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

**Descendant of a Hero**

A/N: This chapter the battle starts and we get much enjoyment out of Marcus learning current slang and expressions. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

DPcrazy- Get ready Marcus learns two new kinds of teen lingo.

Luiz4200- Action indeed. Fights, fights and more fights.

Mystery writer5775- Okay let out that breath but you suck in another one at the end of the chapter.

**!Important!**

Just so you don't have to mentally remember.

Ghost 1- ecto blasts

Ghost 2- extend claws

Ghost 3- fire

Ghost 4- ice

Ghost 5- lightning

Ch 25 Blood Bullet

Marcus started flying at a slow pace but had the speed up the moment the ghosts started following him.

"When I was running on foot they always seemed fast but I thought I'd equal their speed flying" Marcus said to himself seeing the sun set.

As Marcus was running from the ghosts the Fentons and company had gotten to the shore and were all in position waiting for Marcus to come.

"There he is" Danny said on top of one of the warehouses with Sam looking through binoculars.

"Mom, Jazz they're coming" Danny said into a walkie talkie to his parents on the ground and Jazz and Tucker on top of another warehouse.

"Okay take cover and get ready" Maddie said into the wt.

"And we're ready to fire" Jack said.

"Jack I think I should handle shooting the specialized bullets" Maddie said to her husband.

"O but it's a cool Fenton weapon" Jack whined.

"We only have six bullets and who's the better shot" Maddie said to her husband.

"You are" Jack said sadly handing the gun off to Maddie.

"Just a bit longer" Marcus said while flying finally seeing his destination coming into view. The only light to see it was the moonlight and the few lights outside the warehouses left on even when empty for security reasons.

"He's getting away" one ghost yelled to his brothers as they tried to keep up with Marcus.

"I'll get him" one ghost said a green ball forming in his hand then sent it off.

Marcus was hit in the back and was brought down. Marcus fell onto the roof of one of the many warehouses. Marcus got onto his hands and knees trying to shake off the blast then looked up and saw the five brothers coming at him.

"Prepare to be destroyed" the ghost that attacks with lighting said.

"I won't be destroyed until you are" Marcus said out load before he phased through the roof of the warehouse just missing the lighting attack.

"You think you can get away that easily" one of them said.

Then a green shot whizzed past one of the ghost's heads.

"Who did that" one ghost said.

They all turn around to face the direction the shot came from to seeing Mr. and Mrs. Fenton standing there with guns blazing.

"Fentons, like moths to the flame" ghost 1 said.

"Lets take care of the Fentons that still have flesh on their bones" ghost 5 said as they went toward the two Fentons.

"I brought them, hope you're ready" Marcus said phasing through the roof Sam and Danny were on.

"Yeah as ready as the Fentons will ever be" Sam said.

"What's that suppose to mean" Danny and Marcus asked.

"Got the guns ready" Jazz said over the wt.

The four kids, one adult Fenton, and one dead Fenton shot off a blizzard of shots making the ghosts scatter around not prepared for the attack.

As the ghosts flew around in a frenzy in the air Maddie singled one out and took careful aim, she couldn't afford to waste even one bullet.

She decided on the most able and strongest should be the first to go that happened to be the ghost that first attacked Danny (ghost 1).

Maddie had the perfect shoot and pulled the trigger, the trigger only went half way. The barrel of the gun started to spin and glow gold light then the trigger went the rest of the way and the bullet shot off. It nailed the ghost in shoulder blade. Maddie felt something like a zap go through her entire body and take some of her energy.

The ghost screamed and seemed to curl him self in a ball while coming to a stop floating in mid air.

"Brother" the other ghost cried turning their attention to their brother.

You could see green droplets fall from his body a lot like Danni.

"We've only got ten minutes" Marcus said "hit him."

"I think not" the ghost that shot lightning (ghost 5) said.

The four brothers surrounded their unstable bother. One brother (ghost 3) shot fire at Maddie and Jack; luckily they leapt out of the way just in time.

Another (ghost 4) spotted Tucker and shot sharp, pointed ice shards at him. Jazz seeing them coming grabbed Tucker's upper arm and pulled him out of the way as the shards imbedded them selves in the roof.

Ghost 5 shot lighting at Danny, Sam, and Marcus. Danny and Sam leapt back and the force of the attack causing them to lose balance and fall on their backs. Marcus just turned intangible calmly and turned to Danny.

"That went well" Marcus said "that's sarcasm right?"

"Later" Sam said.

"That's it I'm going ghost" Danny said standing up and giving his famous battle cry then transforming.

Danny went wild on ghost 5, punching and firing ecto blasts.

"What's that style called" Marcus asked Sam.

"It's called wailing on them or kicking some serious butt" Sam answered.

"But he's not doing any kicking let alone in their butt area" Marcus said.

"It's an expression" Sam explained.

"Interesting expression" Marcus said scratching his head.

Then Marcus noticed the other brothers heading for Danny.

"I think it's time I joined in on the kicking of the butt" Marcus said taking to the air.

Ghost 2 came forward to cut Danny with his razor sharp claws when Marcus brought a foot down on his back. The ghost hissed in pain then looked up at Marcus.

"Ghost or human I'll cut you up all the same" ghost 2 yelled up to Marcus.

Danny slammed ghost 5 into the wall of a building then made a bee line for their unstable brother but ghost 4 got in Danny's way sending sharp icicles at Danny. Danny had managed to doge them then shot off an ice ray freezing the ghost's hands.

"Damn, who knew having my hands incased in ice would stop my powers" the ghost said.

Then Danny punched him in the face sending him to the ground. Danny then noticed his great, great, great grandfather doing his best to doge ghost 2's claws and blasted him away from his ancestor with an ecto blast.

"Thanks" Marcus yelled to his descendant.

Then Danny took off after the unstable one again when the only unattached brother went toward Danny his hands on fire. But he didn't get to Danny as Marcus got in front of him and gave the ghost a punch to the stomach.

Danny halting just a few feet from the unstable ghost shot an ecto plasma blast and him.

A/N: A cliff hanger don't you hate me Next chapter see if Danny was successful and more punch to kick action. **Please review!**


	26. Ch 26 It's very enlighting

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

**Descendant of a Hero**

A/N: In this chapter Jazz comes back and Vlad shows up. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

DPcrazy- Glad to hear their still in character, I thought Jack was a little off so I put in a little line to put Jack back to his normal self.

Luiz4200- I update every weekend unless a real short chapter.

!Important!

Just so you don't have to mentally remember.

Ghost 1- ecto blasts

Ghost 2- extend claws

Ghost 3- fire

Ghost 4- ice

Ghost 5- lightning

Ch 26 It's very en-lightning

Danny halting just a few feet from the unstable ghost shot an ecto plasma blast and him.

In the ghost's state he was unable to do much but just watch as the attack came and hit him.

When the blast hit the ghost he seemed to just disincarnate into dust blown away by the wind.

"Brother" all the other ghosts shouted seeing their brother disappear.

Ghost 4 had freed his hands from the blocks of ice and shot at Danny hurtling the two into the roof a building. As those two wrestled around on the roof. Ghost 3 was back to his senses and seeing Marcus temporally distracted by his worry for his distant grandson, developed a fire ball and shot at Marcus. Marcus just seeing the ball coming at him had no time to doing anything but put out his hand but to his amazement a green ray shot from it canceling the ghost's fire ball.

Marcus pulled his hand back to look it over then lifted his gaze to the ghost with a grin spread across his face.

"Looks like I have more abilities then I thought," Marcus said "No need for my gun any more."

The two ghosts started exchange blasts. Plus at that time Maddie and Jack had recovered from their brush with death and saw the two ghosts above fighting. Jack fired and his aim was misdirected. Marcus zipped back a foot narrowly dodging the shot.

"Hey I'm on your side" Marcus yelled.

"Sorry force of habit" Jack yelled back before aiming again this time at the other ghost.

At that time on the roof ghost 4 had pinned Danny to the floor with icicles and was about the pierce one through Danny chest when Sam on the same roof fired off her gun pushing the ghost back a few yards.

The ghost once again out in the open, in midair, didn't have time to do anything before Maddie took aim and shot the ghost. Maddie felt another zap go all over her body and take away a bit more of her energy.

The ghost she shot reacted in the same way as his brother had.

Marcus and ghost 3 were still entangled in their fight. Then ghost 3 shot a fire ball at Marcus witch he dodged and ironically hit his bother destroying him.

"No my brother, I'm so sorry" ghost 3 begged. "You, you will pay for making me destroy my own brother" ghost 3 yelled turning his face to a still Marcus.

Ghost 3 started attacking Marcus in blind fury.

"Yes get him brother" ghost 2 shouted to his brother "I'll take care of the bitch and fatty."

"And I get the freak of the Fentons" ghost 5 said finally pealing himself off the wall.

Ghost 2 sped to the two Fenton adults with claws extended. He went at Maddie first. She was just able to doge the attack but still got the gun knocked out of her hand. Not waiting for another attack Maddie got out her staff and extended it. She brought it up to block the ghost's claws. Maddie was putting all her strength into pushing the ghost with her staff while the ghost put all his strength into pushing with his claws. They were moving around in a circle each hoping the movement would throw the other off. Jack had a weapon pointed at the ghost but with both moving like they were he couldn't get a clear shot at the ghost without the danger of hitting his wife too.

Danny was getting up from his pinned position as Sam pulled out the last icicle.

"Thanks" Danny said getting up.

"No time for that" Sam said seeing ghost 5 coming at them.

"So what kinda freak are you" ghost 5 said firing lighting at Danny as he put up a shield.

"The kinda freak that kicks your butt" Danny yelled.

"You're not putting any boot to my posterior" the ghost said trying to land a lightning powered kick.

"Yes make him reconsider my offer and take down that oaf Jack Fenton" Vlad said on a roof top not to far away in ghost form.

Sam seeing Vlad fired her gun hitting him and giving Vlad a painful zap and the hair style of Albert Ernestine.

"I never expected to get shot by Danny's little girlfriend" Vlad said.

"I'm not his girlfriend" Sam yelled.

"She's not my girl friend" Danny said dodging a bolt of lighting from the ghost.

"Any time you feel like changing your answer Daniel" Vlad yelled to Danny as him and the ghost were exchanging blows.

"Sam" Danny said to her shooting off an ecto blast at the ghost.

Sam shot at Vlad again missing but still causing Vlad to disappear in a swirl of pink smoke to watch from a safer distance.

"O you're just like the late Gwen Fenton," ghost 2 said while fighting Maddie. "She had the same look on her face before I sliced through her chest and my brother finished her with a blast to the heart" the ghost said with a sick smile. "But thanks to you my brother is gone so I'll have to finish you in his honor."

Jazz had left her position on the roof seeing she was no uses where she was.

"Mom" Jazz called as she climbed down the fire escape and jumped from a few steps up to land on the ground.

Once her feet hit the ground she ran to her mother.

"Jazz," Maddie said seeing her daughter running toward her. "Take the gun" Maddie said kicking the gun across the ground towards Jazz.

Jazz holstered her gun by her belt then went for the special gun.

"I think not" ghost 2 said pushing off Maddie's staff before shooting toward Jazz who was bent down to pick up the gun. The ghost got stopped short of the girl when Jack got a clear shot and took it. The ghost gave a yelp of pain then disappeared into an ally. Jazz took off after him but lost track of him.

A/N: Another cliff hanger don't you hate me. Please review!


	27. Ch 27 fire in the shadows

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

**Descendant of a Hero**

A/N: Tucker and Marcus come back into the picture but Danny's out of ghost power. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Ch 27 Fire in the shadows

"Jazz" Sam call down from the roof top her and Danny were on.

"Sam" said looking up to see Sam standing on the edge with a worried look.

"Jazz Danny needs your help he can't fight this guy much longer" Sam yelled down.

For a while Danny was doing fine with ghost 5 as Sam was helping distracting him with taking a shot at him at every chance she got but the ghost had recently shot a bolt of lightning narrowly miss Sam but close enough to knock the gun from her hand. The gun had hit the roof then skidded off the edge. Now Danny was fighting this lighting charged freak solo.

Jazz hearing the danger her brother was in looked for way up. Turning the corner to the other side of the building she saw a metal ladder on the wall and quickly climbed up.

Once Jazz got to the top she saw her brother desperately trying to hold up a shield to keep the ghost from hitting him with a lighting based punch.

"Hold it" Jazz yelled then fired the gun then she felt a shock go through her body draining her.

The ghost yelled in pain then stopped attacking Danny's shield. Danny finally let down his shield. The ghost started to slowly float away not able to move fast enough in his unstable state.

"Danny quick shot him" Sam yelled.

"I'm fine thanks" Danny said aiming an ecto blast at the ghost and firing.

The fight and final blast had drained Danny causing him to revert back to human.

"I don't think I'll be going ghost again for awhile" Danny said panting.

"Jazz, Danny, Sam, where are you" Maddie called below the building the others were on.

Jack and Tucker followed Maddie looking around for the other missing members of the team.

"Up here" Jazz called to them above them then went to the metal ladder on the side of the building to climb down followed by Danny and Sam.

Now all but one of the group made up of Danny, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Tucker, and Sam were together.

"Where's that ghost with the claws" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure but we'll find him there's only two more to go" Jazz said.

"Two?" Maddie asked.

"O yeah we just took down that lighting shooting one" Jazz explained.

"Nice work" Maddie said.

"Hold on where's Marcus" Danny asked.

"Hey that's right" Tucker said.

Just then a familiar figure was thrown to the ground and skidded across the concrete to rest in the middle of the group's circle.

"Don't mind me" Marcus said painfully lifting him self up onto his elbows.

"There he is" Tucker said.

"And here HE comes" Marcus said pointing at the fire shooting ghost approaching them fast.

"Jazz give me the gun" Maddie said to her daughter holding her hand out for the gun.

Jazz didn't argue and gave her mother the gun then pulled out her own gun from her waist. Maddie took aim at the on coming ghost and pulled the trigger but the ten seconds it took to activate gave time for the ghost to see it coming at zip out of the way having the shot completely miss him.

Maddie felt the familiar shock run through her body feeling drained once again. Maddie didn't wait for the feeling to leave as she reloaded the gun.

The ghost smiled then shot a huge fire ball at the family and friends. All of them jumped to the sides.

When Maddie had jumped to avoid the blast her connection with the ground caused her to lose her grip on the gun. She heard it skid across the concrete and disappear from her sights.

The family and friends had ended up separated but they were not about to regroup they had something else to watch with their eyes then use them to look for other members of the group.

The ghost floated around the assorted members of the group slipping in and out of the shadows not staying in the light long enough for any one to get a shot fired at him.

A/N: Think Danny can save the day without his powers? And if you've been counting Maddie has already fired three shots one more and she's finished. Please review!


	28. Ch 28 destroyed anchor

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

**Descendant of a Hero**

A/N: The last chapter happy or sad? Also find out what story in next on the end note. This story got the highest votes so sorry if you wanted another one to win.

Ch 28 Destroyed anchor

Danny had found him self in the dark when he looked around where he landed once avoiding the blast. He got him self on his feet heading to light. He was still too weak to go ghost and with out his ghost form he couldn't use the darkness. He only took three steps before his shoe landed on metal and heard the click it made when he pushed it into the concrete. Danny was happy to have a weapon since he abandoned his when he went ghost. Danny grabbed the gun and brought it close to his face to see it in the dark. It was Marcus's special gun, he pulled back the loading piece to see if it was loaded, and it was.

Danny kept a tight grip on the gun as he started to go back to the light.

Before he stepped into the ring of light he saw his family and friends scattered around it looking around the shadows. He watched ghost 3 slipping in and out of the shadows around his friends and family.

Seeing the predicament the group was in Danny stepped back into the shadows. Danny brought up the gun pulling the gun's trigger halfway waiting for the ghost to reveal him self in the light. The gun started to glow as it started to activate.

Danny waited and finally the ghost slipped into the light giving Danny the opportunity to fire. The ghost saw the light from the brawl of the gun activating but to late.

He was hit by the bullet and started to wither and scream in pain. Maddie quickly fired her gun now hitting the ghost and he disappeared like all the others. Danny came out of his hiding spot to join the others.

"Great shot son" Jack complemented.

Every one was in celebration.

"This is the time to celebrate, there's one more" Marcus said.

"Kill joy" Tucker said back.

Suddenly there came an angry inhuman yell above them.

"And that is probably him" Marcus said as they all looked up.

"I shall give you all a slow and painful death in the name of my brothers" ghost 2 yelled rising his long razor sharp claws.

He started slashing everything around them. Debris from the buildings around them rained down, metal clinked, and assorted other materials fell threatening to crush them.

The whole group scattered around to avoid it. Once they were separated from one another the ghost went down to Danny.

"I'll end your family just like you did my brothers and I'll start with you" the ghost said taking a swipe at Danny.

Danny made a step back to avoid it but the ghost managed to knock the gun from Danny's hand.

Maddie and Marcus had managed to end up together when they had been trying to avoid the falling debris.

"Where's everyone, we shouldn't be separated" Marcus said.

"I don't know," Maddie said then saw he son in danger "Danny!"

Danny hand reached for anything to fight back with that just at the time. He reached out for anything and happened to grip a trash can lid.

He held it up like a shield. The ghost kept swiping his claws at Danny and Danny was doing a pretty good job of predicting his movements and holding the trash can lid in just the right place to take his attack but that won't last long. If Danny just miscalculated one move or the metal of the lid finally gave way to the sharp claws it was over, at the moment it looked like the lid was going before Danny messed up.

Maddie saw the gun lying not far from her she ran over picking it up and taking aim.

"What are you doing you've fired three already this is your fourth it'll kill you" Marcus pleaded with her.

"I don't care I'm not letting him kill my son" Maddie answered back.

Marcus knew full well there's no way to stop a mother from throwing her life away for her child but still he wasn't letting her die.

Marcus ran into Maddie knocking her over and taking the gun out of her hand.

"Sorry" Marcus yelled to her as he ran off with the gun.

Meanwhile Danny was still blocking the ghost's attacks when Danny's shield was sliced in half by the ghost's claws.

Danny pulled the half of the lid he was still holding and did the only thing he could think of and threw it at the ghost. It narrowly missed the ghost's head but knocked his hood off. The ghost gave a hiss then brought his clawed hand up in front of his face but slowly brought it down to reveal his face. Danny gave a gasp.

The red glowing eyes were the same but now you could see why he wore a hood. He face was the same pale white like his hands. His head was completely bald and his canines were like fangs still visible even when his mouth was closed. But the worst was it was completely covered in light green scars. There was barely any place that was clear.

"This is all done by your bastard ancestor Marcus Fenton," the ghost hissed "but it's only a fraction of what I'm going to do to you" the ghost lifted his claws to strike Danny.

I was the one instant in time when everything seems to move in slow motion. Danny closed his eyes as the claws were slowly coming down at him. But Danny heard a clank of metal and opened his eyes to see Marcus between the ghost and him. He stopped the ghost's claws with what looked like a metal pipe and had the gun against the ghost's forehead.

"Hello and goodbye dude" Marcus said before he pulled the trigger.

Marcus gave a scream of pain as the gun drained him. His figure became more transparent as the gun drained much of his energy since the gun was made to use living energy.

Then there was a bang and the ghost screamed and flew a few feet back before a green ray from Jack's gun made contact with him. Unlike his brothers he started to glow an intense green so bright Danny had to shield his eyes from it. Then he just exploded leaving no evidence he ever existed.

"Okay that was new" was all Danny could say.

All the Fenton's, Sam, and Tucker came to stand next to Danny just looking at the spot where the last of the five brothers once stood.

Then the sound of metal hitting ground. Everyone turned around to see Marcus. He had dropped the gun and his body was missing up to his knees. The rest of his body was slowly disappearing.

He body was slowly falling apart in particles of light drifting up and away.

"What's…" was all Danny got out.

"I told you they were my last anchor to this world" Marcus said.

"So…" Jazz was thinking of finishing but was stopped.

"The afterlife that no one returns from that's where I'm going," Marcus said. "I'm going to see Will, Alex, and my son I never got to see but most of all Julia, I promised her" Marcus finished all that was left now was his head and shoulders. "Also take care of my journals if you got any questions consult them" Marcus said as what was left of him finally disappeared.

Danny picked up the gun Marcus had made and just looked it over there was nothing left to say or do but go home.

Meanwhile not to far away on top of a roof was Vlad Plasmius.

"O fudge buckets" Vlad cursed. "Every single time, curse the name Fenton" Vlad said before disappearing back to his home hopefully to get therapy or buy a cat.

Meanwhile in a place unknown to any one but the dearly departed. Marcus was walking throw a land covered by mist and he finally came to a circle clear of mist and he wasn't alone. Someone in a long dress, with white wings, and brunette hair stood there then turned to Marcus and said "I've been waiting what took you so long."

A smile spread across his face, it was his beloved Julia just as he remembered her. As the two came together their lips touched in a long awaited kiss. White wings spread out from Marcus's back and they just deepened their kiss.

The next day Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting in school just wishing for the school day to end.

"And next week we'll be starting a project on tracking back your family tree" Mr. Lancer announced. "So this weekend I want you all to start doing research on your family and dig up everything you can" Mr. Lancer finished giving the students the rest of the few minutes of what was left of class to do whatever.

"Well what do you know," Tucker said leaning over to Danny "looks like you got a jump start on the project."

"Just drop it Tuck" Danny said to his friend.

"Since you're half way done mind digging up what Marcus has on our ancestors?" Sam asked.

"And just when I thought my life could get back to the present" Danny groaned.

A/N: Well that's the end of the story like it, hate it. The next story is Kidnapping of the Snowy Summer it's cold and warm at the same time. It got the second highest votes. Please review!


End file.
